A Soul Eater based story kinda
by 99Roosters
Summary: Jenifer thought it was just a game, summoning Death. That it wasnt real. Oh Jenifer, it is very real! Join her as she goes to Death City, meets Kid, Liz, and the others, and fights for what she loves? But the question is... Will she go home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, i dare you!" My best friend Katie pleaded. I was at her house, having a sleep over with 2 of her other friends.

"This is stupid, other people have tried and failed to call Death." I pointed out, trying to convince her to leave it. I was a little superstitious, and when it came to summoning death, well i wasn't eager.

"Exactly! So you shouldn't be so scared!" Katie countered, handing me a 13 1/2 inch mirror. It was a dark gold color with designs like vines around the reflection part. A single jewel was at on the top, gleaming like a star.

Katie was kinda rich, so she had a lot of cool stuff. She had her own chocolate fountain, her own horse, her mansion, and her own team of servants to care for her! Ok, she's stinking rich!

"Come on! Don't be a baby!" Katie taunted, twirling her chocolate brown curls. She knew just how to push my buttons, and no one called Jenifer Ruth Tidwel a baby!

"Give me the mirror."I said through my teeth, brushing my pixie bob brown hair with streaks of golden blond out of my face. I was shorter than the rest of the girls, but i made up for it in looks and personality.

Smiling, Katie handed over the mirror which was lighter then i had expected. I really didn't wanna do it, but i had to do it. If i didn't, i would be the laughing stock of the 8th grade. I hated being made fun of, and i really didn't want to go back to all the torment i went through before i met Katie.

Katie was a new kid at our school 2 years ago, but everyone knew who she was and how much she was worth. The whispers and gossip were sparking even before she walked through the door of the school.

Her father was a big producer in Japan, and her mother was a big time chef who was taught in France. Her older brother, Tod, was a big time surgeon in New York. She was from a fancy bordering school on the border on Japan. Katie decided she wanted a change in scenery and moved to out school. She stays in a mansion close to the school that didn't exist until a week before she arrived. That's how everyone knew about her. Our builders may be the top in the country, but they don't know when to close their mouths. But they never gossiped, every word was always 100% true.  
On the first day she came, it just so happened to be the scheduled day of my bullying. The school bully actually makes appointments for the students! So, it was my day and i was a mess! I was terrified, looking behind corners before i walked down the hallway and everything!

Flash back!

When the bully, Britney, was cornering me, throwing down my books, Katie turned the hall. Everyone knew better to get in her way, so it was a ghost town. "What do you think your doing?" She called down the hallway.

"Its none of your business, new girl. Just move along and mind your own business 'fore i make you an appointment!" Briney called in her southern accent. Even though everyone in our town had gone to the same schools together, Britney never lost her accent from Georgia.

"It never is my business, its never anyone's business. But that doesn't mean i cant stand up for someone who cant stand up for them self!" Katie preached to her, slowly walking down the hallway.

"Girl, there's nothin' you can do about it, so move along." Britney stood up to her full height. Britney skipped 2 or 3 grades, so she always stood above everyone else. That also made her ruler of the school.

Katie kept walking towards us slowly, never stopping or speeding up her pace. Then i saw something cross Britney's face that i never thought anyone would ever see. Fear. "Now don't you come near here, i mean it." Britney's accent kept getting stronger as Katie got closer.

"I can go where ever i want to go. It isn't your school and it isn't your hallway." Katie spoke with highly with a little giggle here and there. I guess it was frightening because Britney started to back away.

"Stop it, now i'm sayin' stop it!" Britney tried raising her voice to try and scare her away. She actually tried every trick in the book that she wrote herself to try and scare this new kid. Nothing worked.

Finally Katie was right in front of her, but Britney had found her confidence. "Now new girl, your gonna go back to class and your gonna keep quiet.

Your not ever gonna repeat this to anyone. Your never ever gonna interrupt an appointment ever again, and i wont ever make you one. Now is that clear?" Britney finished, standing tall with her arms crossed.  
SLAP.  
Britney fell to the ground, eyes wide and staring at the ground. Slowly she raised her hand to her red cheek, and rubbed it a bit. Then she looked up at Katie who still had her hand raised. Katie had slapped Britney.

"No, your gonna listen to me now. Your not gonna bully anyone ever again. Your gonna be perfectly nice to everyone you meet," Katie's voice was getting stronger and a little louder as she went, "Your gonna go and apologies to every student you ever bullied. Then your gonna do everything in your power to hold an announcement in the gym. There, your gonna apologies to the whole school for being a bully, and promise that you wont do it again. Then i will introduce myself and speak a few words. You are now going to all your classes, and you also will never skip if you have been... Now is THAT clear?" Katie's eyes bore into Britney's eye's and soul.

"Is that clear?" Katie repeated. When Britney nodded, Katie grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "I don't think that's how you answered your elders and respected in the South. Now i dont wanna repeat myself after this, Is that clear?" Katie looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." Britney spoke with more volume. She had never spoke to a teacher like that, and i dont even think she spoke to her mother like that anymore. I just stared open mouthed the whole time.

When Katie let go of Britney's collar, Britney dashed to her classroom. Katie turned to face me and looked me over. Then she walked over and lifted me to my feet with surprising strength.

"Now are you all right? Did she hit you or anything?" Katie looked me over some more and brushed me off with her hands. I shoke my head because that was all i could do. No one stood up to Britney, no one. Not even the teachers were brave enough to speak up.

"Well, i'm Katie, and your are?" She held out her hand, in an attempt to get me to shake it. "Um, Jenifer. Nice to meet you." I took the hand and gave her a good shake. I imagined it would be the kind in catoons where the strong person lifted the weaker person up and down while shaking the hand. It wasnt like that. She was really gentle with me.

"Well Jenifer, i imagine we will be great friends. What do you say?" Katie looked at me thoughtfully, but full of question. "Of course!" I cried out. This girl had saved my but, and she was pretty nice.

Katie gave me an ear to ear grin, then jumped on me in a giant hug. "Friends for ever!" She cried out. I was kinda surprised and really happy too, so i hugged her back and cried out "Friends for ever!".

End of Flash back.

"Go on, do it! You know the words and everything!" Katie coaxed, leaning forward in excitement.

Sighing, i looked into the mirror. It was pretty clean, and the jewel seemed to glow. "Ok then, here goes nothing." I told them, then i fogged up the mirror. With my finger, i wrote the number.

42-42-564

"42-42-564, just in case you want to knock on Death's door." I said the chant, which i don't think you really had to do, but i liked it.

At first, nothing happened. Then the whole mirror fogged up grey, the number disappearing. "Oh my gosh, its ringing." Katie whispered, staring in shock at the mirror. The 2 other girls, Taylor and Alexus, stared first at the mirror, then at me.

"I... i told you we should not of done this!" I cried out to Katie, who was still looking at the mirror. Then she pointed at the mirror, her eyes widening. Looking at the mirror, you could see he fog and smoke clearing, revealing a single figure in a room surrounded by grave stones.

"Hello? Maka, is that you?"Came a high voice, which was coming from the figure. The figure walked closer to the mirror, so he was visible. If you didnt know who you were looking at, you would see a tall man in a black robe with a pale face. If you knew who it was, you would see Death.

"I heard your little poem, so i... oh, your not Maka. Your not even from this dimension. But you did call me..." Death thought out loud. I just stared at the legendary Death, not believing what i was seeing.

"Well, you'll have to come here so we can decide what to do!" Death's shrill voice snapped them out of their shocked state. "What do you mean 'You'll have to come here'?" Taylor shouted. "Ya, we cant come there!" Alexus cried out.

"Your right, you cant." Death spoke with a serious voice. All the girls looked at him in question. Katie was the first to understand. "NO! JENIFER HE'S GONNA..." Katie began but didn't finish in time.

A bright light came from the mirror, blinding them all. None of them noticed a hand made out of energy reach out to them, grabbing me and pulling me into the mirror. I didn't even feel it, but i was being pulled into the mirror.

As i went through, i began to feel my skin burning and transforming. I wanted it to stop, but i couldn't even cry out because it was also soothing and had a beautiful feel to it.

I really didn't know what was going on, but when my vision came back i was clutching the mirror hard against my chest.

That was when i realized something. I was completely naked. I started to cry out, but a white cloth was thrown at me. Death was turned around with his hand over his eyes so as not to peek at me.

Looking at the cloth, i noticed it had lots of pins and clips. 'He wants me to go greek style?' I thought, but decided silly clothes were better then being naked in a room with a grown man.

As soon as i had finished, a boy around my age burst through the room. He had black hair with three white lines around half of his hair. He didn't look very happy, and he didn't even notice i was in the room.

"Father, what is the meaning of this? I thought you were going to deal with that stalker women who keeps showing up at our house! You told me you were going to either scare her off or send her to the other side of the planet! I had to call the police, and they are just going to keep her for a week!" The boy complained to Death, well, i guess it was his father. Wait Death has a son? Weird.

"Um, Kid, i would like to introduce you to our GUEST. The one that has been in the room while you complain." Death pointed at me. Kid spun around to face me, and then blushed.

So he really didn't know i was in the room. "Terribly sorry, i thought we were alone... Um, what are you wearing?" Kid asked gesturing towards the gown i had put on. I looked down and blushed right back at him. "Um, well Mr. Death gave it to me to wear, so..." I responded, but Kid was turning to look at Death.

"You gave her a table cloth?! Someone like this should be given proper clothes! Wait a minute, why did she need new clothes?" Kid turned from me to Death a few times, then decided i could explain.

"Um, well when i arrived i didn't have any, so..." I began but Kid cut in. "Wait, you came here naked?" Kid said with his mouth open, totally shocked.

Suddenly, i started to feel dizzy. The room started to spin, and i couldnt even see straight. I looked at them franticly, not understanding what was going on. Kid looked at me kinda strange, looking from me to Death.

"Oh, i guess you should know that she's about to faint... probably due to traveling by mirror." Death spoke evenly to Kid, like this was normal. Kid just looked horrified, then turned towards me.

Then the room started to go black and i felt myself falling. I glanced over at Kid and saw him running towards me looking very frantic. Then everything went black as i was engulfed in darkness.

**Kids POV**

The girl looked at me confused and a little afraid. I had no idea why, so i looked from her to my father a few times before he decided to say,"Oh, i guess you should know that she's about to faint... probably due to traveling by mirror."

I looked at him full of shock because she had traveled by mirror, and horror because he was just bringing up the fact that she was going to faint! I turned to face her in time to notice her start to sway.

I dashed across the room with the speed of a Shinigami, just in time to catch the girl in his arms. Just then, Liz and Patty ran into the room, panting like dogs. Liz was wheezing real loud, while Patty plopped down on the ground in exaustion.

"Kid... You cant just... Leave us.. Like that." Liz wheezed, not noticing that he was carrying the girl bridal style. Patty just nodded in agreement.

Kid ignored them, walking towards his father. "Father, i want you to tell me what is going on! Why did this girl arrive by mirror and who is she?" Kid questioned, not wanting to be patient.

"Her name is Jenifer Tidwel, and she is from another dimension. Somehow, she called me on my mirror using that one on the floor." Death explained, pointing towards the floor.

"How she managed to call me, i do not know yet, but i will find out... She also used Maka's little poem when she called me up. Strange, very strange." Death finished, looking thoughtfully at Jenifer.

"Well, i'm taking her home. You can do whatever research you need to do." Kid grumbled, walking towards the only door. "Come along Liz, Patty." He called towards his weapons.

Looking up, the girls finally noticed the fact that he was carrying someone. "Um, who is she?" Liz asked skeptically, eyeing the beautiful yet small girl. "As far as i know, her name is Jenifer Tidwel. She's from another dimension, and she arrived by mirror." Kid explained.

"I'm taking her home, now come on girls." Kid stated shortly, then started to walk off without looking back to check if he was being followed. But he really didn't need to, because he knew they would follow him anywhere.

"She's pretty." Patty commented, then skipped over to Kid. 'Something weirds going on.' Liz thought, but followed any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Where am i?' I thought, as i was starting to regain consciousness. I could hear and feel what was around me, but i couldnt see or move. I was on a soft silk couch, with a cold rag on my head. 'Weird.' I thought, then i started to hear voices.

"So who is she?" A voice questioned, it sounded like a girls voice. "Her name is Jenifer Tidwel." Kid answered, sounding a little irritated that he had to continue to repeat himself.

"Dude, she's cute." A bored voice commented, but was followed by a hard jab and what sounded like a deflating balloon. "Hey, Maka, you know your the only girl for me!" The male voice reassured whom ever hit him.

"I know i am Soul, and dont you forget it." Answered the female voice, who must of been Maka. That was followed by what sounded like kissing. "Jeez guys, get a room." A gruff voice stated, walking away from the couple.

"Shh, guys, she's waking up." A sweet and calm voice scolded the group. That was followed by frantic scraping of chairs and quick foot steps as the people dashed in my direction. 'I'm the cause of all this commotion?' I thought to myself, when i noticed i really was starting to wake up.

My eyes started to flutter open, but my vision was blury at first. After about half a minute, i started to be able to see. There was a tall boy with snow white hair and leather jacket, who had his arm around a smaller girl, not smaller than me but pretty small. She had light brown hair that was in pigtails.

Sitting on a table was a boy with spiky blue hair pointing upwards in the shape of a star, and had a collared vest like shirt on. Next to him in an armchair was a tall, skinny, asian girl with extremely long black hair.

In a chair right in front of my was Kid, holding a bowl of water. He reached over to grab the rag on my forehead, then dipped it into the water. He squeazed the extra water out, then placed it gently on my head. I couldnt help but smile at the coolness of the rag.

"She really is awake." Kid said with a smile. Then all leaned in closer to get a better look at me, and i suddenly felt self conscious.

"Well, introductions are in order! My name is Tsubaki!" Cried out the asian girl. "This is Soul," Tsubaki gestured to the tall boy who waved a little at me, "This is Maka," She pointed to the girl with pigtails who smiled and waved cheerfully,"This is..." She began, but interupted by the boy with blue hair.

"I AM BLACKSTAR! I AM THE WORLDS BEST ASSASSIGN! I AM THE WORLDS BEST AT EVERYTHING!"He introduced himself with lots of enthusiasm."Er, this is Death the Kid." Tsubaki walked over to Kid.

"Um, well my name is Jenifer Tidwel." I managed to say. "So, are you a Weapon, or a Meister?" Soul questioned, and everyone looked at me expectingly.

"Um, a what or a what?" I asked, kinda laughing hoping someone would join in and say it was a joke. But they all just looked at me funny. "You know, are you a Weapon, or do you use them?" Maka explained, hoping i would go 'Oh! Right im a-' or something like that.

"I really have no idea what your talking about." I looked at each of them. "We may need to do a demenstration." Tsubaki pointed out to the group. The others nodded and walked to the center of the room.

"I'm a weapon." Soul explained, then he... he turned into a Scythe! I stared at him, er, it, open mouthed. Maka walked up to it, er, him, and grabbed it. She swung him around a few times before saying, "And im his Meister."

All i could do was stare as Tsubaki turned into a Kusarigama and Blackstar twirled her around a phew times. I couldnt take it. I stood up and ran. I didnt know where i was going, but i was going somewhere. This was just all too wierd.

"Jenifer, wait!" Kid called after me, but i ignored him. I just ran. I stopped in an old alley, curled up into a ball, and cried. I wanted to go home, i was scared, i was alone, and i was lost.

It felt like forever, but i eventually stopped crying. Looking up, i tried to grab my bearings of my situation. I had my back against a brick wall, hidden by crates and trash cans.

'I really wish i didn't leave Kid... but they all transformed into... into...'I thought to myself. 'Ok, i need to get over it! Some of them can turn into weapons... some of them can fight with them. I guess thats normal here, maybe i kinda.. i dont know.. changed so i'm like them too?' I figured out, thinking positivly.

'Ok, i need to find Kid... and the others of course.' I stated, pushing myself up from the ground. It was going to get cold soon, and i had no intention of freezing to death.

I started to walk around the city, memorizing the roads and alleys as i went. It was actually a beautiful city, when you could find your way around it. I put my hands in my pocket, and found a pencil and pad of paper.

'Perfect.' I thought, and started to make a map of the city, marking the places that were good and the places i should revisit.

Soon, i found myself in front of a tall man with a weird eye. He looked at me and kinda smirked. "Well, look at my good fortune! A pretty girl, walking around aimlessly throught the streets of Death City." He proclaimed with open arms.

"Um, so i know you?" I asked, trying not to show the fear that was coursing through me. "You may call me Free, and no you do not know me... But let me give you a little tip, i can smell fear!" Free howled, grinning like a mad man.

I started to back away, but with lightning fast speed he was right in front me. I could smell alcohol on his breath, so much that i fell over backwards. He was just grinning like this was normal.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, trying not to imagine all the things a drunk man could do to a girl. "Well, i could take you home... or i could kill you!" He stated with delight.

I stared at him in horror. 'He wants to kill me?' I thought with terror.

Building up my courage, i jumped up and knee'd him where the sun don't shine. When he went down to clutch himself, i gave him a rough shove, causing him to fall over to the ground.

Then i turned around and ran for my life. I realized that no one was around the area, so i couldnt get any help from anyone. 'I guess it is kinda late.' I thought.

Looking behind me as i ran, i saw him already starting to get up. 'Great, the syco path who wants to kill me can heal fast. Just great.' My thoughts were dripping with sarcasim as i ran through an alley.

"Come on girl, your just preventing the enevitible! I will find you, and i will kill you!" Free howled. When i turned to look back, Free had changed too. He looked like a halfbreed of man and... wolf?

'Oh lord, i'm being chased by a were-wolf!' I screamed in my mind. I focused souly on running then, telling myself not to look back at all costs.

That was when a shadow flew over me. I struggled to look at what it was, but ended up tripping in the process. But i didn't hit the ground. Instead, i found myself in Kids arms, who was glaring at Free with a burning hatred.

"Jenifer, did he hurt you?" Kid asked, sounding alot calmer then he looked. "N..no... but he said.. he said he was going to kill me!" I stuttered, burrying my face into Kids chest.

"Dont worry, i've got you." Kid cooed, trying to calm me down. I realized i was crying then, that kind of cry where only your eyes are pouring and not your nose.

All i could do was nod. I was so relieved that he found me, and that he was trying to protect me. But a realization hit me. "Kid... you dont have your weapons! We need to get out of here!" I said urgently, turning to stare at Free.

"Shhh, its ok. I actually have my weapons right here." He swayed so i could see his belt was occupying a twin gun holder, bopping against his legs as he swayed. "Hiya! My name is Patty! We were getting you some food and drink when the others showed their forms!" The smaller gun shouted cheerfully. "And i'm Liz, how ya doin'?" The larger gun asked, as if this was all perfectly normal.

"Um, hi... i'm a little shaken up at the moment. Its kinda my first baddie." I returned looking at the guns with a small smile. I noticed Kid was looking at me kinda funny, like he was concerned.. why would he...

"Oh Kid! I'm so sorry! I... I didnt mean to run away! I was just a little freaked out ,'cause where i come from people dont turn into weapons. But, i'm ok now!" I appologized and reassured him.

He still looked a little worried, but returned my small smile. "Ok then, i'm gonna have to take care of our friend over there." He pointed at Free, who had been catching his breath. But he rose up, ready to fight.

Kid walked over to a double stacked crate, and set me on top of them. "You wait here and enjoy the show. Wish i had some popcorn or something." Kid joked, smiling a little bigger then.

"Kid, i've never seen you act like this... are you sick or something?" Liz asked with concern. "Ya, your acting really strange!" Patty commented cheerfully, backing up her sister.

"I'm perfectly fine, so fine that im symmetrical! Now, lets deal with Free. I'm sure Jenifer would like to get out of the cold and have a hot meal." Kid reasured them, then turned to look at me. I blushed a little bit, when my stomach growled!

Chuckling, Kid turned to face Free. "Free, why did you have to go and pick on my guest?" Kid asked, hands on his hips. "Your guest? Then why did i find her wondering around Death City, as if she had never been here before? She was perfectly lost!" Free shot back.

Kid's face darkened, then he looked up and had a dangerous look on his face. "It's time for you to learn your place, your miserable bag of flee's!" Kid insulted Free, then whipped out Liz and Patty.

"Bring it, kiddie." Free growled, then his finger nails grew into large talons. They had a little staring contest, then Kid broke the glare.

Kid ran, guns pointed at the walls as the wind rushed by him. He lept into the air, shooting at Free as he went down. He landed behind him, facing Free's back. There was smoke and dirt swirling everywhere, so no one outside the battle could tell what was happening.

A battle was heard from inside the dome of smoke, howls and gunshots slashing the silence. When it was all over, a single figure walked out of the dome. At first you couldnt tell who it was, but as they got closer to me, it was easy to tell.

"Kid, are you ok?" I asked from my perch on the crates. He had lost his jacket, so he was wearing a torn collared shirt. He had scratches all over his face and arms, but nothing major.

A smile appeared on his face. "Of course i'm alright. Why wouldnt i be?" He questioned, reaching up towards me. He put me back into his arms, bridal style once again. "Kid, your hurt... i can walk." I tryed to reason with him.

"As i said, i'm alright." He reassured me with a smile. "I couldnt see anything with all the smoke.. what was that?" I asked, because there was far too much smoke then their should of been.

"Oh, i didn't want you to see the battle. You didn't need that burned into your mind." He replyed, walking towards a large mansion.

"Oh, ok. Is um, is everyone still there?" I asked, blushing. I still couldnt believe how i reacted back there. Now i had to return and face everyone! How emberassing would that be?

"Um, ya... i'm sorry. I couldnt make them leave. They said they wanted to wait until you came back." Kid explained, looking down, clearly ashamed. "Well... i guess i had to face them eventually... are they mad?" I asked him, not sure what to expect.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" A voice asked from the porch. Of course, that made me jump out of my skin. But Kid was stroking my hair, trying to calm me down, which sent tingles down my spine.

Out of the shadows, Maka appeared from behind a white pillar. Then, the door opened, revealing Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked me over really concerned, Blackstar looked at the position we were in and gave Kid a thumbs up, which made Kid blush. Soul just stood there, waiting for me to answer Maka's question.

"Because i was so rude... i ran away from what you all are. I could of handled it alot differently, but i ran away. I... i am so sorry!" I apologised, waiting for their response.

"We forgive you." Maka stated plainly, with a smile on her face. I looked at her first, then the others. They all smiled and nodded, even Soul. Liz and Patty came out of weapon form and nodded as one.

I couldnt help but smile. I had some new friends!

Then my world crashed and burned. Death walked up the drive way, slowly as if regretting what was about to happen. The only thing that made him stop in his tracks was the fact his son was still holding me!

"I'm afraid i have some bad news." He spoke formaly, losing the joking tone he usually had. He looked into all of our eyes will the saddest look on his face. Then he glanced at me, and looked like he wanted to cry.

"So? Whats the bad news?" Kid asked, looking at his father's face with concern.

"There... There is no possible way to send back. Not from this end, that is. Someone from over there would need to do it, but also had a mirror from this side. There are very few of those in that dimension. Jenifer can not go back home." He looked at each of our shocked faces, one at a time he drank in the sorrow.

"I cant go home." I murmured, in total disbelief. This wasnt happening, this wasnt happening! All of my friends, my family! I could never see them again! Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stayed with Kid in his mansion, not really having any other place to go. I had my own room, which i figured out was right down the hallway from Kids! It was still the first

day, and i was still adjusting to my new life in Death City.

I also found out that he had a thing for symmetry, and when i asked about the lines in his hair, he kinda broke down. "I'M AN ABOMINATION!I SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE! I'M A PIECE OF TRASH!" He wailed.

"Uh, why don't you just dye it?" I asked, earning me a funny look. "Dye it?" He asked, looking at my in confusion. I nodded, running to the kitchen. Looking through the pantry, i searched for all the needed ingredients.

"Hey, do you want it all black, or 3 lines going around your whole head?" I questioned, looking at him. "Uh, all black?" He suggested, trying to figure out what i was doing.

"Oh, sit in that chair." I pointed to the nearest chair. He obeyed, still trying to figure it all out. I ran to get an old towel from the recycling bin. Then i got some tin foil and a paint brush.

"Ok, be still." I commanded, wrapping the towel around his shoulders. I took white strands of hair in my hand, dipped the brush into the bowl of black goo, and started coating the white hair.

I made clump after clump, and put the clumps into tin foil. "Ok, wait here. Do you want a book or something?" I asked. "Um, sure... there should be one on my bedside table in my room." He explained, pointing down the hall.

Walking down the hall, i realized i had never been into his room. 'I wonder what its like.' I thought as i reached for the doorknob.

As i entered, i instantly felt a pleasant warm draft circulating through the room. There was a sitting area with black furniture, and a red rug with black designs on it. There was an empty fire place on the wall next to the area.

Going to the left, there was a black bed, with white blankets and black pillow cases. Next to the bed on the right was a red bookcase with books of all kinds, ranging from mystery to horror.

On the left was a black bedside table with a red lamp and white lampshade. Under the lamp was a black book with red swirling designs. 'What a beautiful book.' I thought, picking it up and flipping through the pages.

"What language is this?" I wondered aloud. I knew a few languages like Spanish, french, even Chinese. But this was like a dead language or something. 'Maybe Kid can read it to me.' I suggested.

I headed back to the kitchen to find a bored Kid. He had his legs sprawled out and his arms crossed, he looked like he was going to start dozing off. I couldn't help it, i let out a small giggle.

His head snapped up, apparently not noticing i had walked in. Instantly he had his legs tight to the seat and his hands on his knees. I could swear he was blushing. "Whats wrong?" I asked, not understanding why he had become so formal.

"Uh, nothing. Just not appropriate to sit in that position." He muttered, looking down. "Not appropriate? Kid, its totally appropriate to kick back and relax!" I laughed. "You don't have to be so formal around me!" I proclaimed.

He looked at me, then relaxed his body a little bit. "Ok, now can you tell me what language that book is?" I asked, gesturing towards the black book he held in his hand.

"The language? Oh, its Latin. A dead language." He explained, flipping through the book. "Could you read some of it to me?" I pleaded.

"Uh, sure." He replied, opening it to a certain part in the book. "I'll translate it into English."

* * *

After a few chapters, i looked at my watch. "Oh, your hair dye should be done!" I gasped. He looked up from the book and watched me take the foil out of his hair. Then i directed him to the sink.

"Bend over and stay still." I commanded, bending him over the sink. I twisted the head around and felt the temperature. "Ok, this should be the right temperature. Just dont move while i wash away the extra black goo." I explained.

The water rushed down his neck and through his hair, washing the extra dye down the drain. It took about 5 minutes before all the extra blackness was gone. I squeezed out the extra water, then put the towel around his hair.

"Ok, follow me." I guided him to the bathroom. I set him down on the toilet, and grabbed a hair dryer. I quickly dryed all his hair, until it had a nice shine to it. Smiling at my work, i stood him up.

"Ready to see the new, symmetrical you?" I asked a very nervous Kid. All he could do was nod, and i showed him the large mirror that covered half the wall with the bottom a sink and counter.

"Woa." Was all he could say as he admired himself in the mirror. He was now white line free, and totally symmetrical. "Hey Liz, Patty... come into the bathroom!" I called to the weapon sisters.

"Ya, whats... what the heck?" Liz stuttered. "Watcha doin?" Patty asked, looking from me to Kid. She apparently didnt see anything wrong, but of course Liz found something really wrong.

"Kid... WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" Liz shreiked, looking from me to Kid. She then ran towards Kid and looked through his hair. "Where are your adorable white lines?" She asked, trying to find a hint of white.

"Adorable? They were asymmetrical! They made me trash! Now i am symmetrical, all thanks to Jenifer!" Kid explained, then stepped aside to reveal me. I gave a little wave to Liz, who stared glaring at me.

"You.. You... YOU DESTROYED KIDS IMAGE!" Liz shrieked, then jumped on me, knocking me out of the window that was behind me. Glass flew everywhere, as we both fell 4 stories!

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed at her as we flew down. Then she started hitting me! "ALL I DID WAS DYE HIS HAIR BLACK! GOOD GRIEF IT COMES OUT IN A FEW WEEKS!" I screamed at her, which earned me a strange look from Liz.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Liz screamed at me. "I SAID IT COMES OUT IN A FEW WEEKS!" I screamed back at her. Then she looked behind me and her eyes widened. When i turned around, i saw the ground coming closer and closer.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, then i turned around so i was facing the sky, so i couldnt see it coming. I looked over at Liz, but she had transformed into her weapon form. 'Great, looks like i'm gonna be the only one to die.' I thought as i closed my eyes as i met my end.

Then, i realized i wasnt falling anymore. I opened my eyes and looked around. A tall man with blonde hair was holding me on a hover board, saving my life. He had on ripped blue jeans, cowboy boots, plaide collared shirt, and a cowboy hat.

"You ok 'lil missy?" He asked with a thick country accent. I nodded, trying not to look down. And that was where he took us, as we hovered down i saw Patty leaning out the window with her mouth open in shock.

When we set down on the ground, Kid was already running down from the porch. Of course he stopped dead when he saw my rescuer. "Arn't you..." He began, but the man waved him off.

"Elizabeth Thompson, i am ashamed." He stated, putting me down and shaking his head. "All she was trying to do was help, and you went into overprotective mode!" He hollared at her as he paced back and forth.

"Dean, what the heck are you doing here?" Liz asked, glaring at the older man. "Woa woa woa, your the one in interigation, not me. Besides, cant i come and see my little sisters once in a while?" Dean proclaimed.

"DEAN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Patty shrieked as she jumped onto her older brothers head. Dean didnt even sway a little bit! 'Golly, he's strong!' I thought to myself as Patty squeezed his head.

"Uh, Patty... my chest is down me." Dean pointed lower down his body, away from his head. "Oh... right!" She answer, shimmying down his body. Both Patty and Dean turned to look at Liz, but it looked like she was struggling with something.

"Oh, what the heck... DEAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US YOU JERK!" Liz burst out, then tackled them into a hug. Kid walked over to me and started to check me over for any injuries, when a group of people walked up to us.

"Um, Kid? Whats going on?" Maka asked, looking between the Thompson family and Kid taking care of my black eye (remember, Liz punched me a few times!).

"Oh," Kid says, turning around to face Maka, "We're just having a family reunion." Kid states, gesturing towards the Thompson siblings. That was when Maka shreiked. Soul immediately appeared in front of her, blades at the ready. "Maka? Whats wrong?" Soul asked urgently, looking around.

Maka pointed a shaky hand at Kid. Soul followed Maka's hand with his eyes, saw Kid, then passed out. "Is this going to happen every time i get my hair done?" Kid questioned, looking at the scene he had created.

"I dont know... maybe." I shrugged. "Come on, lets go get you some ice." Kid grabbed my hand and led me towards the house. 'Maybe i can get used to living here?' I thought as Maka started to fan Soul.

When we reached the kitchen, Kid set me on a stool at the bar area so he could tend to me without having to kneel. It felt like i had a black eye, a few bruises on my face and arms, and a minor cut on my cheak.

"Man, she really got you." Kid chuckled, wiping away the blood from the cut. "Well, i dont ususally have to fight while falling 4 stories." I joked, flinching as my cut stung a lot!

"Ya, i guess not many people need to put up with those condition's." He nodded, putting some sort of black ointment on my bruises. The pain started to vanish as he massaged the wounds.

"What is that black stuff?" I asked, gesturing towards the ointment. "Oh, a little Shinigami ointment. It's a family recipe." He produced a black tube with a skull on it from a white medicine bag.

"I may need to get the recipe." I joked. We both started to laugh a little, before the others walked into the room. "Yall havin' fun?" Dean smirked, walking in like he owned the place.

Liz blushed as she tried to walk past me, but Dean blocked her way. He nodded his head at me and Liz sighed. "Jenifer... i'm really sorry for how i acted. Is there anyway i can make it up?" Liz asked, looking really sincere and blushing up a storm.

'I guess Thompson's don't apologize much.' I thought to myself as Liz shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Apology accepted... i'll think of something so you can make it up it me." I answered.

Sighing in relief, Liz glanced over at a open-mouthed Kid. Apparently he had never seen her say sorry either. Looking around the room, all the other teen's had their mouths to the floor. All except Dean that is.

"Dean, is it true that your going to be a teacher at the academy?" Maka asked. Liz and Patty swirled around to face their brother, mouths opened wider then before. "Oh ya, i heard my father saying something about a relative of Liz and Patty's coming to teach." Kid added, remembering the moment.

"Hell ya! I've come to do the torturing now! No teacher's gonna be messin' with my head!" Dean hooted and hollered, swinging his hat around and acting like he was riding a horse.

'The academy? I guess they had to go to some form of school... wait a minute, they may make me go!' I thought in alarm. 'Ok, they're all distracted... maybe i can sneak away before they bring me up.' I tried to convince myself.

Quiet as a mouse, i started to tip toe out of the room. Then i felt a pair of eyes staring down my neck. 'What the heck?' I thought, then slowly turned around.

At first glance, there was just a pillar. But if you looked harder, you could see facial features. As i looked even harder i noticed the impression of a... "Blackstar?" I asked out loud.

Everyone turned around to where i was looking. "Blackstar? Is he here?" Soul asked, walking over to where i was. I nodded, and pointed at the pillar.

"Uh, Jenifer... he isnt there. Its just a pillar." Soul smirked at me. I glared at him, then started to walk closer to the pillar. "She.. She's right." Everyone turned around to face Maka.

"Ya... She is right. I can feel sense his soul over next to the pillar... and Tsubaki." Kid added, walking over to the pillar.

Kid started to feel around the pillar like he was blind. "Wait, you guys really cant see him?" I looked at each of them, but my gaze stayed on Maka and Kid the longest. All of them shook their heads firmly.

"Ah ha! Got you!" Kid proclaimed, grabbing Blackstar's shoulder. "Hey hey! Watch it!" Blackstar whined, trying to escape Kid's iron grip. But Kid had a determined look on his face, and set him down on the nearest chair.

Kid started pacing back and forth in front of Blackstar."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" He burst, his face turning red. Blackstar, for the first time, was speechless.

Everyone else held the same look of shock, as Kid waited for an explanation. As if coming out of a trance, Blackstar seemed to snap awake. "Oh, uh... i heard that people were coming over to your house, so i was wondering why i didn't get invited to the party." He lied, looking at everyone's faces but Kids.

Obviously, Kid knew immediately that Blackstar was lying to him. "I asked you a question..." Kid hissed through clenched teeth, "Why.. Were.. YOU...in ...my ... HOUSE!" Kid bellowed, his face turned from an angry red to a dangerous dark shadow.

Sensing that Kid was about to attack, Dean stepped in front of him. "Ok lil' youngster... how 'bout i do the interrogation'?" He reasoned, nodding me over. I immediately realized what i needed to do.

"Hey, Kid... lets give them some room to talk." I asked in a small voice, and to my surprise, Kid nodded. I led him away from the kitchen to the living room, noticing he wasn't shaking in anger anymore.

**Kitchen POV**

As Jenifer led a shaking Kid out of the room, everyone turned to face Blackstar. "Uh... whats up with Kid?" Blackstar asked, looking at the others. They all shrugged, then turned their attention toward the culprit.

"What do you think you were doin' sneakin' into Kid's house?" Dean asked, giving Blackstar a hard look.

Blackstar looked down at the ground, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. "I... i don't remember." Blackstar looked up into Dean's eyes. Everyone gave him a look that said 'What do you mean you don't remember?', but Dean just nodded.

"Explain." Dean stated plainly, plonking down on seat with the back against his chest. Everyone sat down or leaned against the wall, looking at Blackstar expectantly waiting for the story.

"Ok... i was minding my own business, studying for a test with Tsubaki, when out of no where, a witch's soul appeared. I had no idea where it came from, but it was inside our house. So we geared up to destroy it. When we got to the witch in question, i started to hear a singing voice. Perfect, almost syrenic. That was when my arms and legs didn't respond to me, but to the witch. She got into my mind, and played me like a puppet. I started walking towards Kid's house, the song in my head and the witch controlling my body. Then, a whisper started to swirl around my head." Blackstar paused, looking down at the ground.

"What was the whisper?" Maka asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Maka, then turned their attention back to Blackstar.

"Kill Jenifer." Blackstar said with agony, looking up to see horrified faces.


	4. Chapter 4

"K..Ki..K..." Patty couldnt even get the words out. Maka looked horrified, and Soul shook his head, wrapping his arm around Maka's waist. Dean just stared out into space, but you could tell his thoughts were going a mile a minute.

The only one who could speak was Liz, and she was a little too loud. "KILL JENIFER?!WHO WOULD WANT TO KILL JENIFER!?" Liz screamed, looking at the others and throwing her hands over her head. She began pacing when...

"What did you just say?" A shadow seemed to materialize next to Liz. It was Kid and Jenifer.

"S..someone wants to kill me?" I stuttered, trembling next to Kid. Kid looked at me, then sat me down in a chair. I thought i was going to pass out there, so i shot a small smile at him.

Kid started mumbling to himself, pacing back and forth. Everyone jumped out of his way, seeming to flinch away when he got near. He had a very angry aura, and it made him even more dangerous.

"Luna!" He cried out, looking at the others. Blackstar and Patty looked at him really confused, but the others eyes widened at the name."You think its Luna?" Maka asked, but her voice came out in only a whisper.

"Who else would it be?" Kid questioned, looking around the room to face anyone who opposed him. They all shrugged, not knowing who else it would be.

"Who's Luna?" I asked. They all turned to face me.

"Luna... is a witch who trains in the ways of the siren." Kid explained. I nodded, remembering all that i had read on sirens.

"She uses her voice to lure people in, hypnotizing them. Then, they are totally under her control. Not much can break the hold of her control. They select one man out of everyone on the planet, and makes him hers." Maka recited from memory, looking toward the ground.

Confused, i turned to Kid. "But, why does she want me?" I asked.

"Oh,uh... its actually a funny story.." Kid began, but Soul elbowed him in the ribs. "Ok. It was a few years ago..."

Flash Back

"Hi, my name is Kid." Kid held out his hand, waiting for a friendly shake. His father instructed him to show her around the city, show her the sites and sounds.

Brushing away her long snow white hair, she took his hand. "Hello, my name is Luna. Its a pleasure to meet you." She spoke in a silvery voice, almost in enchantment. Actually, everything about her was enchanting. From her waist lenght white hair, to her clear skin, to her chest and to even her smell.

Everything about her brought men in, like a moth to flame. She was always used to men giving themselves to her, but she never wanted them. But there was someone she had her eye on.

The next week...

"Hey, have you seen Kid?" Maka asked leaning over to Soul's desk. They hadnt seen Kid in days, ever since he met... Luna.

"Havent seen him... didn't he get a new girlfriend?" Soul ponted out, leaning back in his chair. "Ya, Luna. Where have i heard that name from?" Maka asked herself, flipping through a book.

"Oh my Death." Maka cried out, shoving the book over to Soul. Soul took the book, skimmed the page, set it down, then stood up. "Soul, is there a problem?" Dr. Stein asked, looking away from the board.

"Kid's been taked by a siren." Soul stated plainly, earning many gasps from around the room. "Well... i guess you had better go get him." mumbled, writing a pass. "Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki... you all have permission to go get Kid." stated in a bored tone.

Tsubaki looked up from her book, her eyes bright and wide. Obviously pleased to have been included, she started to wake up a sleeping Blackstar. "Hey! What about Patty and me?" Liz cried out.

"Hmmm, i guess you could go if Liz uses Patty." let a small smile escape at the thought. Nodding, Patty transformed into a gun, and Liz grabbed her, ready for combat.

A few hours of searching later... now at the dock.

"Let Kid go!" Liz shreiked, aiming Patty at Luna. The others were beside her, but slightly back. They knew when to give Liz space, and it was one og those times.

Turning around, Luna smirked at them. "If he wants to go, he can. I'm not keeping him, it's his choice." Luna said with her silvery voice. Next to her, Kid was slumped over, like a deflated balloon.

"I...i want to... go..." Kid murmured, but everyone heard him. Luna frowned, then started to sing. All the boys perked up. Soul transformed back into human form, and Blackstar dropped Tsubaki. Slowly, they started to walk towards Luna.

But all the girls heard was an earsplitting shreik. Maka covered her ears, then fell to her knee's screaming. Liz toppled over, unconscious. But Patty and Tsubaki didn't get the full blast, because they were in weapon form.

Soul heard Maka scream, and woke up from his trance. "MAKA!" He screamed, and saw why she was in pain. "Cut it out you sea witch." Soul cursed, then ran at Luna.

Blackstar felt the disturbance in Tsuabki, and started to wake up as well. "Tsubaki." He said. "Right." She answered. Tsubaki flew towards Blackstar, then they charged Luna.

"RELEASE OUR FRIENDS YOU SEA WITCH!" Soul and Blackstar cried out at the same time. Soul grew blades on his arms, they jumped in the air. Blackstar charged from the low point.

After some battle...

"Maka.." Soul muttered, having defeated Luna. Soul turned, and ran towards his meister. "She's just unconscious." He sighed in relief. Patty was tending to Liz, who was starting to wake up.

"Liz are you ok?" Kid walked over, kneeling down in front of one of his weapons. "Peachy." She muttered sarcasticly.

No one noticed Luna getting up. No one noticed Luna walking over to the. No one noticed Luna start to hum. No one noticed until Kid started to get a glassy look in his eyes, and began to stand up.

"Uh uh, i dont think so." Liz stated, and pulled Kid back to the ground with one tug. Patty stood up in front of Kid, blocking Luna's view.

"Please let me have him! I can make him happy, and i really do like him." Luna pleaded, dropping to her knee's. "Nope!" Patty said cheerfully, then knocked her our with her foot.

"I... i will... return." Luna muttered, before Patty rolled her into the ocean.

End of Flash Back.

"Oh wow." I gasped.

They all nodded, but all held the same distant look in their eyes as they remembered the event. It was a pretty important moment in their lives, that was the day that Soul asked Maka to go out with him.

That was the day Blackstar and Tsubaki realized they had a certain connection... non romantic of course.

That was the day that Liz, Patty, and Kid realized that they all loved each other like they were siblings. They argued alot, but when it came to protecting each other, they would all go to the extreme.

"So, she was in "love" with you?" I asked, turning to face a blushing Kid. "Ya... but i never had feelings for her! It was her syrenic songs that did it... it only affects men, and it drives women away. I hear its kinda muffled when in weapon form, but it still affects them." Kid said gravely.

'So this crazy witch wants to kill me? Why me?' I thought, then realized i should probebly say this out loud. "I dont understand... why does she want to kill me?" I repeated aloud, looking around the room.

Maka kinda gave me a funny look, Tsubaki covered her mouth trying to contain a giggle, Blackstar and Soul smirked, and Dean shook his head while smiling. Looking at Kid, i realized he was even redder than before.

"Kid, do you have a fever?" I question. He gave me a questioning look, and i leaned in. Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed Blackstar and Soul's mouths hit the floor and their eyes became as big as saucers.

As i got closer, Kid blushed even more. Lifting my hand up, i rested it upon his forehead. Everyone froze, looking at what i would do next.

"Hmm, no fever..." I murmured. I turned around, and got the white medicine bag out. I produced a thermometer, put a rubber nub over it, and stuck it into Kid's mouth. Turning around, i realized everyone was still frozen.

"Uh, is something wrong?" I questioned. They all quickly started to move around, trying to act like nothing happened. 'Wait a minute... Did they think i was going to kiss him?' I thought to myself, the thought popping into my head.

I replayed the event over in my mind, and indeed i could of done it right then. 'Wow, never really realized that...' I thought.

Waving the thought from my head, i pulled Kid over to a chair, for he was leaning against the wall.

Beep Beep.

I grabbed the thermometer from his mouth. "Hmm, i guess you really are fine." I proclaimed, throwing away the rubber nub and putting away the thermometer.

"Why did you think he had a fever?" Soul asked, leaning foward in his chair. Everyone turned towards me, waiting for the answer.

"Oh.. his face kept on getting red. I thought his temperature was abnormal." I stated plainly. The others just nodded.

"Oh wow... look at the time! We have to get going!" Maka proclaimed, looking at her watch. Indeed it was very late, almost 10:30. "Oh ya, Jenifer has to start school tomorrow!" Liz recalled.

'Damn..." I thought, hoping it wouldnt come to this. I couldnt do any of the things they could... i couldnt transform, or weild a weapon. I was worthless in this world.

"But, im not a weapon or a meister." I explained to them. They all turned around to me, just realizing that themselves. They all started to think a little.

"Ok, there is only one thing you have to look for to find out if you are either one." Maka explained, bring forward Blackstar and Tsubaki. "If you are a meister, you can sense others souls. If you are a weapon, you have a mark somewhere on your body." Maka pointed to a small star on Tsubaki's palm.

"Come on Jenifer! We need to check you!" Patty squealed, pulling me into a room across the hall from the kitchen. "Check me!?" I screamed.

Five minutes later...

"Yup, she has a mark alright." Maka said, pulling me out of the bathroom. Liz pointed to a mark the size of a thumb on my collar bone. It was the shape of a cresent moon. It was a kind of faint light blue, and it kind of shimmered.

"So, she's a weapon?" Blackstar asked, squinting at me. Patty nodded with a perky look on her face. "I wonder what she is?" Kid asked, thinking up all the possible weapons he could imagine.

"Thats up to Death." Dean commented. They all turned around to look at him.

"Oh, you didnt know? Well, when all weapons are born, Death visits them. He choses their form they will take, and their attacks." Dean explained. "I remember when Death came and visited you girls." Dean stated, remembering his encounter with Death.

"Wait a minute, how did Jenifer know Blackstar was on the pillar in the first place?" Liz asked, turning to face me. Everyone followed her action, facing me with question in their eyes.

"Uh, well... i felt this kind of tug, on my soul. I turned around and their was this giant pressence... but it was contained, er, hidden. It looked like it was being controled, consumed. I just kind of reached out to it." I explained in the best way i could.

Maka, Blackstar, Dean, and Kid stared at me with their mouth's opened wide. "What?" I asked.

"That's what a meister does..." Maka began. "But way more advanced." Dean finished. Blackstar fell over onto the ground, and Tsubaki rushed over to help him up.

"It's late... we should all get some sleep." Tsubaki said in a calming voice, picking up her sleeping meister. Nodding, the other teenagers followed her out, still in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

As i was walking down to my room, i started thinking about what had happened earlier in the kitchen. I was supposed to be both a weapon and an advanced meister!

Looking down at my clothes, i realized i was still in the Greek outfit that Death gave me! I needed a new change of clothes, fast. 'Maybe there will be some in my room.' I thought as i opened my door.

It was pretty big, a queen sized bed, a book shelf, 2 couches and an armchair. But i walked over to the giant wardrobe.

Inside, i found... a room. A giant room with lots of clothing racks!

I marveled in wonder, looking deeper into the wardrobe. I walked around the wardrobe, and looked at the back. It didn't have an extension or anything. On the outside, it was a normal wardrobe!

Awestruck, i went back to the front of it and started to step in. 'Oh my Death,' I thought, and i had started to pick up oh my Death instead of oh my gosh from Maka. We had really started to become friends, even though it was my first day! 'I hope this isnt going to be like Narnia.'

Inside, there was what it appeared to be from the outside looking in. Racks and racks of different styled clothes!

Out of the corner of my eye, i saw movement coming towards me. I turned around and saw a small women with pointed ears. She was organizing the clothes and making sure everything was where it should be.

I approached her, "Uh, ma'am... where am i?" I questioned, gesturing all around me. She gave me a perky smile. "Why, a dimension created by Kid for you! He didn't know what kind of clothes you liked, so he ordered me to fill it with all different styles. Take a look around and pick out whatever catches your eye. It will always be here, and i will collect the dirty clothes at the end of the day. Just place them into the wardrobe." She had a warm, motherly way of talking to me, and i started to wonder why Kid went to all the trouble.

Nodding, i started to go through the clothes. There were really all sorts of styles from all over the world! There was goth, Victorian, punk, geek, roman, Indian, African. The list could go on forever!

'He sure did go to alot of trouble.' I thought as i tried on a hat.

I eventually decided to go with some skinny jeans, a one sleeved purple shirt, black leather boots, a white skinny scarf, and a pair of dangle ear rings. I was admiring myself when there was a knock on the door.

"Wow, your dimension is alot bigger than ours!" Patty cried, mouth open in marvel as she stared at the miles of clothing. Liz walked over and examined my outfit before nodding in approval.

"We brought you your student handbook, so you can read all the rules and regulations." Liz explained, handing me a black booklet with white Victorian letters.

I nodded, and looked behind Liz. "Uh..." I gaped, looking at the event going on behind them. Patty was ripping the clothes of the racks and when she was finished, throwing them to the ground! The women there was yelling and trying to organize it all back up, getting pretty peed off.

"Oh!" I gasped. The small women looked up as i walked over to her. "I never caught your name!" I proclaimed, causing them all to face me.

"My name?" She gasped, looking up. "Jenifer, she's a gremlin. When they get a new master, they loose all memory of the past. You need to name her." Liz explained. "Oh." I muttered.

I squatted down next to her. "What do you want to be named?" I smiled. She looked up, thinking it over. " !" She proclaimed, finding the one thing she could decide on.

"Perfect! Well , i was wondering if you could find me a bracelet that matches my outfit!" I asked, standing up so she could examine me.

We all had alot of fun going through all the accessories and clothes, playing dress-up and make-overs. It made me forget my worries, until Kid walked into the dimension.

"Jenifer, my father is here. He needs to decide your weapon form now." Kid announced. We all looked at each other, then walked out of the wardrobe. We all kinda knew it was coming, we just didn't know when.

Kid led us to a large room that kinda looked that a chess game. It had all the jumbo pieces, but it was only one side of the game. The black team, Death, was at the far end of the room. The white pieces were no where to be found.

"Ah, i see you have adjusted to your new life quite rapidly!" Death exclaimed in his high squeaky voice.

I nodded, then walked past all the other pieces toward the king, Death. "I'm ready now, please go on with the decision." I tried to act brave, but i was kind of scared. Would it hurt? Would it change me forever?

"Alright then. Please follow me." Death rose from his seat, and walked to the side where a door was hidden. I followed, before looking back at Kid. "I cant go in. I'm not a weapon and i'm only half Shinigami, so i cant be present until i graduate." He looked at me full of apologies and he looked really ashamed. I could only nod before i followed into the dark room.

There was a stone bed, draped in black shadowy silk. There were torches all around and white pillars behind the torches. The torches provided the light in the circle only, so the outside was ditch black.

"I'm sorry to say this but, strip." He commanded, before going to the other side of the bed. I guess i looked shocked, because he turned and stated, "When you go into weapon form, your clothes go into a pocket dimension. You don't want to be a weapon wearing clothes, so when in your weapon form dimension, your naked."

I nodded, before starting to remove my clothes. At first i felt really weird about being naked in front of a grown man, but my fear of what was to come pushed it away.

"Lay on the bed." He commanded, placing a foot ladder on the ground so i could reach it. I nodded, and lay down onto the bed. The silk consumed me, wrapping itself totally around me, trapping me in a soothing darkness.

I heard Death began to chant, and it wasn't his high squeaky voice. It was bold, strong, and soothing. I felt myself start to fall asleep, sinking deeper and deeper into it until i could no longer see through the silk.

Then i snapped awake. I felt strength, power. Strength. I was in a dark room, but i was kind glowing, so i could provide my own light. I walked around a little, before i found a pillar that dipped into a bowl on the top. (In harry potter, when they go to find the locket, the bowl that held the potion with the locket. It kinda looked like that.)

I looked into it and found i could see Death. He was holding me, and walking out of the room. 'Oh, so this is how it feels to be a weapon.' I mused, looking deeper into the bowl.

Death brought me out to the others, who were waiting anxiously. Kid was sitting in the king chair, Patty was sitting on the steps leading to the chair, and Liz was pacing in front of Kid.

They all looked up as we approached, looking at us expectantly. "Well? What am i?" I asked. "Well... your a..." Kid began.

* * *

**And this is where i leave you! Mwa hahaha! But, i'm gonna need your guys help. I dont really know what her form should be, so Review it and say what Jenifer should be! **


	6. No More!

**Ok people. Im not gonna post anymore chapters until i get some says on the weapon form. **

**I know it may be stubborn, but i need to know that someone besides my good friend Black Kitten Chara is reading what i have to write. **

**I get worried sometimes. So please post a review, it doesn't even need to be a weapon form! Just something about my work!**

**So i bid you ado... Please review and ill post my next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You are quite like Tsubaki." Death interupted Kid's stuttering. The others looked up at him as he began to explain.

"You can transform into any weapon you wish. Any at all, where Tsubaki was restrained at only ninja based forms." Death explained, walking towards the others as he spoke.

He handed me to Kid as fast as he could, like it hurt to lay even one finger on me. "I can only hold Death scythe's, for they are the purest and most powerful of weapons. Any other would burn us both. Of course, i am the only one who would feel the burn." He explained, as if reading my thoughts.

"Well, i think its time we all went to bed! You have school tomorrow, dont you?" Death raised what i think were his eyebrows.

Suddenly, i felt fatigue wash over me like a waterfall. I barely had time to transform back into my human form before i fell into a deep sleep.

Kid's POV

Suddenly, Jenifer transformed back into her human form, and guess who was holding her? Me, thats who! She was really light, and i realized she was asleep!

I looked up at my dad and asked, "Did you cast a charm on her?"

He shrugged. "It was a simple sleeping charm! And anyway, if i didn't, she would be up all night!" Death complained, before walking away to the throne.

"Come on, lets get her to bed." Liz whispered, leading me out of the room. Patty stood, stretched, then skipped over to follow us out of the room as well.

* * *

The next day (And this means school!)~(No ones POV... so basically fron Jenifers point of view again!)

"Kid?"

'Was that me?' I wondered as i walked around the mist. Then i remember. I had been here before. This was my dream plane. And sometimes, those dreams became reality. And i had no control over what happened. So i watched, and waited.

"Kid, please... Listen to me! This isnt you!" I heard myself plead. I walked closer so i could actually see what was happening.

My dreamself was at a... was it a school? Strange design. But it was in ruins. And scattered around those ruins, were people. Unconscious, hurt, people.

Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty... I think i saw a tuft of Blackstars hair under a pile of debri. Tsubaki was hanging by the collar of her outfit on a large, red cone.

At the front of the school, was a large crater. In it, were my dreamself and Kid. But something was wrong with Kid. His eyes were red. Blood red. And he was holding a triton, decorated with skulls and mini grey oysters.

"Please Kid! You have to fight it! Dont let her control you..." I pleaded, edging nearer and nearer.

Kid struggled, looking pained and confused. The red in his eyes started to flicker away. "Jenifer?" But then, someone started to sing.

Kid clutched his head, flinching in pain. He dropped to his knee's, trying to fight the control.

"Thats it Kid! Fight it! Fight her!" My dreamself pleaded, kneeling down in front of him. I, er, my dreamself, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid? What are you doing?" A soothing voice asked, and a figure stepped from the mist.

It was Luna. And on a glowing, blue leash, was Death. She was toting him around like a dog!

"Kid, forget her! Your with me now, and you will do what i say!" Luna reasoned, and her voice was so enchanting that i almost came to believe it. Almost.

"Dont listen! You are you! No one controls you, only you! You have to fight her! Please Kid!" I cried out.

Luna smirked at, then raised her hands in front of her. "It will never work. He's mine now, and we will live happily ever after! And now, its YOUR end!" Luna cackled, then a glowing stream of water and... magic? Well, it shot from the sleeves of her hands, and wrapped itself around me!

"KID!" I shrieked, before i was completely engulfed in the power of Luna.

"Jenifer!" A voice echoed from no where.

Wait, a voice from no where? Must be out of the dream plane! Someones trying to wake me? Good...

"Get me out of this nightmare!" I screamed, and this wasnt my dream plane self. She was kinda in a swirlign ball of Luna's power.

Then, someone or something, pulled me out of the dream plane, and out of the vision.

* * *

"Jenifer! Wake up!" Kid whimpered, shaking me.

Liz and Patty were both there, looking quite worried. 'Guess i should grace them with my presence.' I joked.

"Huh?" I murmured, as my eyes flickered open. Then the vision hit me.

I shot up, looking around the room. Then my eyes fell on Kid. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as i jumped out of bed, then dashed across the room.

"Jenifer? Are you ok?" Liz asked in a soothing voice, while walking towards me. I was curled up into a cowering ball in a corner farthest away from Kid.

"L..Luna came and... sh...she blew up the school... and... and she was controling..." My eyes went wide in terror as i remembered the aweful scene.

"Luna h..hurt everyone! I dont know if you all were... dead or not." I said the last part in a whisper. " Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, you two!" I nodded to Liz and Patty as they looked at each other.

"And me?" Kid asked, taking a few steps forward.

I flinched back, deeper into the corner. "Kid, why dont you step out... make Jenifer some breakfast?" Liz suggested.

"But..." Kid protested, but Patty jumped up, and dragged him out.

"Now, what was wrong with Kid?" Liz asked, sitting beside me and wrapping her arms around me like i was a frightened child. And i was! I was terrified!

"Luna, she was controling him! His eyes were blood red, and i think... i think it was him who blew the school up! I think he beat you all! Even Death himself was on a dogs leash." I whispered.

Liz looked at me with great concern. "Even Death?" Liz's voice came down to a whisper too. "Even Death." I nodded.

"How does it all end?" Liz asked, eyes wide, waiting for the rest of the tragic story that is our future.

"You guys woke me up before i could finish the dream... er, vision." I responded with a sad look, full of apology. Liz nodded, then went into deep thought.

"Sounds like you guys have yerselves a real interesting future." Dean commented, getting up from the chair in front of the fireplace.

Liz jumped in surprise, then glared at her older brother. "How long have you been there?" Liz questioned, standing up and walking towards Dean.

"Well, in the dead of night i hear this moaning and the occasional screamin'. So, i run into Jenifers room, where the source of the noises were coming from. She was in her bed, tossin' and turnin'. So i cast a little sound sleeping charm on her. It stopped the screamin, but she was still restless. So i sat here and watched out for her." Dean explained.

"You were in her room all night?!" Liz screamed, and then they started to bicker and argue.

None of them noticed Patty walk into the room until she announced herself. "We had better get ready for school." Patty said, looking at the three of us. "Kid made us all a big breakfast, too!" Patty added cheerfully.

They all left so i could get dressed, and i was trapped in my own thoughts.

I decided to wear a black mini skirt, white knee high socks, converse sneakers, a long sleeved colared shirt, a black vest with the school logo on it, a black tie with plaide red deisgns, and a black uniform jacket with slightly puffed shoulders with the sleeves hugging my arms. In my hair, i placed a skull barret.

In the kitchen was a giant breakfast. Silver trays full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausages, cinnamin buns, and hash browns covered the table. Toppings of all sorts were sqeazed in between the trays as well.

"Wow." I gasped as the scent and scene overwhelmed me. "Woa." Kid gasped when i entered the room. I blussed and flattened my skirt self consciously.

"So, whats the whole deal with school?" I asked, not to anyone in particular. "Well, you will be in our grade and class, but you will be given special help from the teachers and students. You will also be assigned a partner." Liz explained.

"Do you want to have a meister, or a weapon? You can have either." Kid explained, spooning eggs onto his plate.

"I want a weapon." I said immediatly, earning myself surprised and confused looks from everyone. "You know, since you can be any weapon in existance..." Dean explained like i was slow or something.

"I know that! I was there... But i want a weapon, a weapon worthy of me." I said with determination, but inside i was as nervous as ever. They all nodded, like i was right about the worthy part.

"And until you find that weapon, you can be a loner, or you can be someones weapon." Liz figured. I nodded. "I will be someones weapon until i can find a weapon worthy of me." I proclaimed.

They all nodded in approval.

After breakfast, we all started on our way to school. I had butterflies chasing eachother around in my stomach the whole way. Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki joined us on our way, and i started to get my confidence. They would be with me all day, except maybe when i found my partner.

The school was huge. I had only been in one room, possibly the principles office, or Lord Death. But it was big, and looking at how Kid took a minute to marvel it, it was perfectly symmetrical.

"This is the school?" I asked in a small voice. Maka turned around and gave me a warm smile. "Its not so scary once you get used to it!" She took my hand and we caught up with the others.

My first day at the academy. What should i expect? I slowed down a little, looking down, i smiled to myself. I had to make the most of this experience.

That was when i felt a chill run down my back. I slowly turned around, and there in front of me was a girl with a black monster coming out of her back! The little monster turned to me. "Hey! What you lookin at?" In a small voice, but a loud annoying tone.

I only did the logical thing. I fell to the crowd to where i was sitting with my arm supporting me from behind, and then i screamed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as i held my free hand in front of my face, like a shield.

Immediatly, a gush of wind blew from behind me. I lowered my hand to see Kid in a defensive position in front of me, without a weapon but with glowing hands like electricity was coursing through them.

"What is it Jenifer?" He asked with a mixture of fiercness and concern. I pointed my free shaky hand at the black monster coming out of the girls back.

The girl was shivering too. "I...i dont know how to deal with small screaming girls! I dont know how to deal with it!" She bellowed out to anyone willing to listen.

Kid seemed to relax a little. "Thats just Crona and Ragnarok. Crona was infused with black blood from an early age and the black blood transformed into Ragnarok. She was drained of alot of the blood, making Ragnarok smaller." Kid explained, helping me get up.

Kid turned to Crona and Ragnarok. "Ok you two! Jenifer is new to this school and this world! You scared her to death! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Kid asked with an air of authority.

"So..Sorry for scaring you." Crona stuttered out, but Ragnarok was being a little rebelious. "Why should we apologize? The bratty little girl almost tripped us! She should apologize to us if anything!" Ragnarok said in annoying voice.

Kids face darkened. He immediatly flew over to Ragnarok and put him in a head lock. "What did you call Jenifer? Say it again and i will pop your head off." He threatened in a dangerously low voice.

Ragnarok trembled a little. "Sorry for bothering you." Ragnarok muttered to me.

Kid immediatly straightened. "Good." He helped Crona up, since she fell down when he put Ragnarok in a head lock.

Kid walked over to me. "Well that was exciting! Ready for your first day?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me to the front door. When he grabbed my hand, i swear my face went five different shades of red.

* * *

"This is the inside of the school?" I asked as we walked through the door. It was huge!

"Ya, this would be it!" Kid said with pride as he admired the symmetry. Even the inside was symmetrical! He must of been in heaven!

He led me to a classroom when i realized we were still holding hands! But i didnt let go. I didnt want him to either,and he didnt. He led me to the bleacher like desks, and sat me down next to him.

"Oh and a warning about the teacher. Dont let him get you alone in here." Kid whispered. I was about to ask him why, when i heard a sound coming for the door. Faint at first, but then it got louder. I realized it was the rolling of a chair.

I looked at Kid, but he just shrugged. I stared at the door.

BAM!

A man with a SCREW IN HIS HEAD! rolled through the door! He swirled around the front of the room a few times before pushing himself up the ramp with ease that led to his desk.

The whole time, my jaw was on the floor and my eyes where the size of saucers.

"Good morning class! I do believe we have a new student! Ms. Jenifer Tidwel, please come to the front of the class!" He said with a mixture of bordom and amusement. I looked to Kid for reassurance. He just nodded. I looked to Liz and she nodded too.

I took a deep breath, then stood up. Immediatly everyones eyes fell on me. "I hear she appeared through Deaths mirror!" A girl whispered to another girl. "I hear she appeared naked!" The girl whispered back.

"I hear she appeared in a ball of light, drapped in angels clothing and holds the gift of being any weapon imaginable!" A boy whispered to another girl. "I hear she is a Meister AND a Weapon!" The girl responded.

"I hear, she's really advanced." A girl joined in the conversation.

I kept on walking, sometimes smiling at the rumors that were spreading about me. I kinda got more confidence when hearing them, even if they were a little Ify.

"Come on, dont be shy!" The teacher said. "My namie is ." He held is hand out for a shake. I did the polite thing and shook it. I looked into his eyes and i saw something. Something i didnt like.

"Why are you shrouded with that?" I asked, earing alot of curious looks. looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Shrouded with what?" He asked."Madness." My voice echoed through the room. "You have a neverending blood lust, and need to take things apart and examin things in your own way. You try to keep it hidden, but

it sometimes takes you over, the Madness. From the time you were small." I explained, earning shocked looks throughout the room.

I looked up at , and he had a blank face. Looking deeper, i gasped. Quickly, i jumped back, futher than i expected to. Right where i was, was there. Was he holding a scalple?

I landed ontop of a bookcase. looked up at me with a... a face engulfed in Madness. "Your a naughty little girl." He said blankly. "I would love to disect you now!" He cackled, a laugh of a madman.

I jumped down to the door, and where the bookcase was, there was nothing but splintered wood and charred books. was in the middle of it.

The class, getting over their shock of a teacher attacking a student, and then the student avoiding him with such ease, took action. A student went a pulled a lever, probebly an alarm if this were to happen... Or preparing for it to happen again. Maka and Soul were evacuating the students, and Blackstar and Tsubaki were controlling the fire.

I looked up, and was almost on top of me. Immediatly, my arm turned to cold, sharp iron. My arm was a blade. I raised it, and deflected the good doctor.

He kept coming at me, and i kept deflecting with ease. "Im tired of this." I said, and everyone looked at me. The blade that was my arm transformed into a smaller blade. When

attacked me again, i deflected it with the small blade, than, at the last second, my other hand turned into chain and wrapped itself around . He was trapped.

Of course, he tried to get out of it. I found a power inside of me, and released it. was immediatly electricuted. When i felt he had a good taste of my power, i stopped. He was passed out, his clothes smoking and burned.

"Woops." I winced. Didnt mean to take it that far. When i looked up, everyone was starring at me. Death and Kid were in the doorway, open mouthed. "Uh, sorry... Its just, he attacked me, and no one was helping me," I looked at Kid, who looked like he was gonna cry. Weird. "So, i kinda had to defend myself. But he wouldnt stop coming, so i knocked

him out." I looked at everyone.

The students still in the room were astonished. " is the best ever to graduate from the academy. Ever."Maka explained. "But, you defeated him. Just like that. The classroom wasnt destroyed, and you defeated him." Maka looked like she was in a daze.

"Well, this has been interesting." Death finally broke the silence. "I will send in a sub, until Stein can find his posture." He looked at the unconscious Stein with disappointment.

"Students, you will have a break until the classroom can be restored and your sub arrives." Death explained, then turned to Soul. "I would like you to take Ms. Jenifer to the Selection room." Death asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Soul looked kinda surprised to be asked to take me, but did it anyway. I looked at Maka, and she looked kinda heartbroken to be separated from him. I looked at Soul, and he had the same haunted expression that Maka had. They were really in love.

"I can find it by myself." I volunteered. Maka and Soul whirled around to face me with excited looks. I winked at Maka. Her face brightened even more.

"Ok then... Its on the bottom floor, north wing, 3rd hallway. Its on the left, and it say Selection room. There are maps everywere." Death explained the directions. "Oh and Jenifer."Death said.

"Yes?" I asked, halfway out the door. "Would you mind leaving Stein with me?" He smiled. I looked down, and realized i was draggin Stein with me. "Oh, uh, right!" I proclaimed before transforming my arms back to normal.

I heard Death chuckle as i ran down the hallway. The room was easy enough to find, especially with the signs and maps everywhere. I guess students and teachers got lost here alot.

I kind of giggled as i walked down the 3rd hallway. I followed the left side on the hall, and finally found the Selection room. I took a deep breath, and entered the room. I realized i didnt know what was gonna happen.

When i entered, there was a registration desk. "Position." An african american man asked. "Huh?" I asked, kinda confused. The man looked down at me. "Are you a Meister, or a Weapon?" He asked like i was slow.

"Oh, im a..." I tried to remember what i was gonna do. "Oh yeah, im a Weapon!" I said aloud. The man chuckled, before handing me a tag that said Weapon in bold letters. "Go on in, look for your Meister from your class only."He explained, poit?ng to one dark brown door from lots of different colored doors.

Well, here i go. I entered the room. Surprisingly. there were alot of students in the room. Alot of them were just mingling, but some were really trying to find a partner.

"So, your a weapon?" A big tough girl asked a boy. He nodded, shaking like a rattle. "Good im a meister. Lets see if we match!" She grabbed his arm hard.

He yelped, before turning into a big ax. "Perfect." The girl smiled, swinging him around.

"Is anyone a weapon?" A boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Lookin for a Meister, anyone a meister?" A girl shouted in a jersey accent. They bumped into each other, then began to talk.

This is insane. I walked around the large room, as people came and went. I eventually sat down, and ordered a drink. There were waiters rushing around handing out free drinks and food.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I heard a voice ask. "Nay, its just me." I gestured to the seat without looking up. "Thanks, this place is packed." He explained. I looked up, and it was a stronge looking guy with ruffled snow white hair and sea blue eyes. He had on a white collared shirt, black jeans, a black loose tie, army boots, and a jacket that jocks wear with red and black on it.

I looked at his tag, and lucky me! He was a meister! "Hey, your a meister, right?" I asked, sitting up." He looked at his tag. "Thats what the tag says, right?" We both chuckled at that.

"And your a Weapon... Thinkin what im thinkin?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. I nodded, wanting to do this for a while.

We both stood up and he grabbed my arm. "Any requests?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow. "Trust me, what you want me to change to?" I asked again. "Uh, how about double swords?" He seemed to joke.

But, i turned into just that. He gasped, and weilded me with ease. "How about a chain with a spiked ball on the end?" He asked, and i obliged. He gasped in wonder. "How about a cannon!" He seemed to be enjoying myself, and it looked like we were drawing a crowd. But, i transformed anyway.

"This... Is...AWESOME!" He smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Dude, control yourself." I said with a smile. "Sorry, this is just awesome!" He jumped around.

I transformed into a small blade. "So, you can be anything?" He asked. "Yup." I transformed back to normal. "Wait, whats your name?" He asked me.

"Jenifer, Jenifer Tidwel." I said.

He nodded. "You.. you can call me Reggie." He responded, but i think he was lying, cause he blushed a little.

I held my hand out. "Partners?" I asked with an air of confidence. He smiled. "Partners!" He grabbed my hand. Then, he swung me around onto his back. He was giving me a piggy back ride!

"To the desk we go!" He hollared, than galloped to the desk like i was nothing. He was a pretty big guy, not fat or anything, he was muscular. So i guess i did weigh nothing.

When we arrived at the desk, the man greeted us with a smile. "Finally found a partner? Took you long enough!" He laughed stamping and signing some paperwork for us. "Well, its official, you two are officialy partners!" He put the paperwork in a cabnat.

Reggie galloped off to our class. When we arrived at the room, i remembered it was kinda messed up. There was a note on the door.

Jenifer, We are on the top floor balcony.  
When you get this, bring your new partner with you!  
-Maka

If your new partner is a dude, dont get close cause  
Kid is getting paranoid! I think he is gonna go on  
the warpath is he see's you with a guy... super close...  
Just a warning for you and your new partner!  
-Liz and Patty

"Is this Kid dude your boyfriend?" Reggie asked, looking back at me.

"No!" I said, knowing i was blushing. He just chuckled and started to go to the top floor balcony. "Dont you think i should put you down? So that this Kid dude, who isnt your boyfriend, doesnt loose it?" Reggie asked, looking back at me again.

"No." I said immediatly. I could do whatever i wanted, and i didnt need Kid choosing who i hang with.

Reggie smiled, than entered the balcony. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were all sitting in a group talking about who knows what. Kid, Soul and Blackstar were wrestling and just messing around.

"Hey Jenifer! You finally showed!" Maka proclaimed, turning around to face me. Then, everyone tensed.

The girls stood up, and looked to the boys. The guys tried to distract Kid, leading him to another door. "Whats wrong guys?" Kid asked, before turning around to face me. Instantly, his face went blood red.

"Jenifer..." Kid stuttered, trying to control himself. "Why in the world... Why..." Kid tryed to get it out. Soul and Blackstar went behind Kid, as if they were getting ready to hold him back.

"WHY ARE YOU ON THE BACK OF LUNA'S BROTHER!" Kid burst, and then Soul and Blackstar really did have to hold him back.

"L..Luna's Br...Brother?" I stuttered looking at Reggie. He looked back at me, with no expression at all. That was when i blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You know when you wake up, but your eyes dont open, but you can hear and feel everything else? Well, thats what i went through. I was laying on someones knee's, probebly Tsubaki. I heard Liz yelling, and Blackstar and Soul sounded like they were struggling. Probebly holding back Kid. Reggie was defending himself, and i bet he felt everyone was against him.

"You think you can weasle your way into our lives?" Liz question Reggie, her raise raising with every word.

"I swear, i had no idea who she was, or that she was connected to you guys in anyway!" Reggie explained.

"Ya, right! Probebly trying to get her on your side! Wheres Luna? I bet she's listening to us right now!" Liz screamed.

"What? No! I would never hurt Jenifer! And Luna? Please, she left me to rot! You know that! Remember? Lord Death took me in and ive been under his care, even before you guys met my sister!" Reggie cried.

I couldnt stand it anymore. Time to make an appearance.

"Guys! Would you be quiet! Jenifer's starting to wake up!" Tsubaki hissed at the arguing students. Soul and Blackstar immediatly stopped struggling.

"Wha? What happened?" I asked, my eyes fluttering open. Above me was Patty, Liz, Kid, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and off to the side was Reggie, with a black eye. My eyes immediatly shot open.

"Reggie?" I questioned. He blushed, looking down. "Reggie, who hit you?" I asked, trying to sit up. Hm, so i was on Tsubaki...

"It doesnt matter... Are you ok?" Reggie tried to get closer, but Kid and Liz glared at him with murderous looks, so he back off.

"Im fine... What happened?" I asked, looking to the others. So, this was how it all happened...

I blacked out after i found out Reggies origins. Seeing this, Kid got more strength and broke free from the guys. He ran to Reggie and started hitting him. I fell off Reggie's back and hit my head (Explains my head ache).

It took Blackstar, Soul, Liz, AND Patty to get Kid off of Reggie. Tsubaki ran over and carried me over to a safe spot where she took care of my minor head wound. When Blackstar and Soul finally had Kid under control with Maka and Patty standing by for anymore outbursts, Liz began giving Reggie a verbal thrashing.

"Oh, so thats what happened." I started to nod. Then i looked at Kid.

"Has Reggie done anything to you?" I asked Kid, raising my eyebrow. "Well... No, but..." Kid began, but i cut him off.

"Well, than there should be no reason to get into fist fights every time you see each other!" I complained, looking from Kid to Reggie. "Reggie will remain my Partner until i see otherwise!" I looked at the others to see if anyone would complain.

Kid looked like he was gonna, but thought better of it and just glared at Reggie. Reggie glared back. I sighed. "Now, can someone please help me up?" I asked, and Liz and Tsubaki immdediatly helped me up.

I took a few steps and found i could walk on my own. "Plus, isnt it time for class?" I asked with a smile. When i smiled, it seemed everyone perked up.

"Ya, your right!" Maka said, and then she got attacked from behind. Soul ran at her from behind and picked her up bridal style. "Lets race guys!" Soul smiled to the others. Reggie came over and put me on his back, much to Kids anger. Blackstar got Patty, and Kid got Liz. "I dont really like being picked up." Tsubaki smiled. "Learned that the hard way." Blackstar grumbled.

"On your mark... Get set... GO!" Tsubaki yelled. We all galloped trying to get in front of each other.

* * *

"Ya hoo! We won!" I cried as we entered the classroom. Reggie smiled up at me, then gave me a thumbs up. Blackstar and Patty came next, then Kid and Liz, and last Soul and Maka. "I thought since we left first we were gonna win!" Maka complained.

"Your late!" A gruff voice came from the desk. "No way." Maka breathed, then we all turned around. There was a tall man, long red hair, and a suite that he didnt care about was what he looked like. His tie kinda looked like a cross, and he had this really weird smile.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Patty, and Liz all had their mouths open. "Its your lame dad!" Soul finally cried out.

"Huh?" I asked, looking from Maka to the sub. They didnt look a thing alike. "Im Spirit, but you students will call me Mr. Spirit..." Spirit began, than his voice got all mushy. "But Maka can call me daddy!" He got all mushy and lovey dovey. "Ug, i think ill stick to Father." Maka looked away.

Spirits... well spirit broke. Then he saw me. "Maka, dont you want to introduce me to your new little friend! She's so cute!" Spirit twirled around me, looking at every detail.

"Maka... CHOP!"Maka yelled, before hitting Spirit on the head with a big book.

"Kid... CHOP!" Kid yelled, before hitting Spirit with his electric hand.

"Reggie.. CHOP!"Reggie yelled, before hitting him with... well me in hammer form.

Spirit lay on the ground, bleeding and whimpering about how he was just trying to get an intro.

"Baka." Maka muttered, before leading us to our seats. That was when i realized we had an audience. Well, sorta. Some of the students were watching us, and others were acting like we wernt there, as if they had seen this before.

Spirit sprang to life, and began with the lesson.

Halfway through the lesson, Crona walked in. "Crona, do you have a pass?" Spirit looked up from his textbook that we were reading from.

While Crona tried to talk with Spirit, i noticed Reggie was acting funny. "Reggie, you ok?" I asked, feeling his forehead. "Huh? Oh ya, im fine. Its just... Who is that?" He pointed down at Crona.

"Her? Oh, thats Crona." I said absently. At the moment, Ragnarok was not showing himself.

Reggie continued to gaze at her with interest. That was when it hit me. "You like her!" I guessed, turning my whole body to face him. "Who me? What? No! It... It couldnt be..." He said, but then his eyes went wide.

"I do." He whisper just low enough for me to hear. I smiled to myself. Kid leaned over to me. "You ok?" He asked, and i realized i was smiling like an idiot. "Oh ya, im ok." I responded, giving him a reasurring smile. Then i smiled a little less, even though on the inside i was smiling like the sun. Reggie liked someone!

* * *

After school, i decided i wanted to take a walk, so i departed with the others. Kid looked kinda worried, so i told him i was really ok. He smiled a little, than ran to catch up with Liz and Patty.

Finally alone, i wondered for hours. I really liked my new life, but looking back, somthing felt wrong. How did Katie know i was gonna be sucked in?

**Flashback**

"Well, you'll have to come here so we can decide what to do!" Death's shrill voice snapped them out of their shocked state. "What do you mean 'You'll have to come here'?" Taylor shouted. "Ya, we cant come there!" Alexus cried out.

"Your right, you cant." Death spoke with a serious voice. All the girls looked at him in question. Katie was the first to understand. "NO! JENIFER HE'S GONNA..." Katie began but didn't finish in time.

**End of Flashback**

There was no way anyone could figure that out. So how did she? There was only one explaination! Katie was...

"Here?" A familiar voice asked. I whirled around and came face to face with Katie. "How.." I stuttered. "Oh please, the Earth Plane was never my REAL home." She smirked, than turned into...

"Luna!" I cried out. Katie was Luna! "But, you were so nice to me! Why?" I asked, and then we started circling each other.

"Why? I needed you on my side! I didnt know you could actually CALL Death... Cause i thought you were normal. I was gonna take you here the next day." Luna explained twirling her hair.

"On your side?" I gasped, not believing this witch (There are different kinds of witches! Some are skilled enough to be Sirens) wanted me on her side. "But then you went and fell in love with Kid! Now i have to take you back!" Luna smirked reaching out for me.

No way was i gonna leave without a fight. I ran down the alley, but then ran into Free. He laughed, which kinda turned into a howl. I ran down another alley, then i ran into some white haired girl with black dots on the tips of her mouth. "Ribbet, Ribbet!" She laughed, slowly walking towards me. Behing her were hundreds of strange frogs.

I turned around and ran down another alley. You would never believe where i found myself. I was at the docks. "No way." I whispered.

"No where left to run Jenifer!" Luna cackled as she, Free, and the frog lady corned me onto a specific dock. This was just great, i was never going to see Kid again, or Reggie, or Liz... No one.

Well, there was one option. I could always jump into the water, end everything. You see, i cant swim. Where im from, there isnt any water to swim in, so no one ever learned.

I think i would rather die than leave all my new friends. So, i stood at the very end of the dock, hands stretched out. Very dramatic.

"Wait, Jenifer... What are you doing!?" Luna gasped, starting to run towards me. That was when i fell backwards, into the dark waters.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was getting tossed around in the choppy waters, struggling to stay above. The first time i went up, i could see Luna at the edge of the dock, looking down into the water in shock.

The second time, she was walking away, her and the others.

The third time, she was on the phone. Probably calling someone to clean up her dirty work.

I went under for a while, struggling to get air. When i finally reached the surface, i was kinda a ways out, but i could see him clear as day. At the edge of the dock, was Kid, taking off his shirt and shoes.

I felt a gleam of hope as he dove under water. Then i went back under. The water was getting even worse, churning, pushing me further under. I dont think i would be going back up on my own.

Thats when i started to see things. Images of my time here. I saw Kid, like he was when i first met him. Then i saw me dying Kids hair, and then Liz pushing me out the window and Dean saving me. I saw the way Soul and Maka looked at each other with such passion and love.

I saw Stein attack me, and remembered the hurt i felt when Kid wasnt there to save me. I saw the first time i saw Reggie, and the shock i felt that he was Luna's sister. Kinda made sence, since they looked alike. I saw the time i met Crona and Ragnarok, and how Reggie looked when he saw Crona.

Then i saw every time Kid protected me. How angry he got when people were mean to me. How fast he was to jump to conclusions that i was hurt or in danger, and his concern for me. He was truly concerned about me. And how he swam up to me, and caried me to the surface...

Wait, what? That hasnt happened... Oh, it was happening right now! He grabbed me, and pulled me to the surface. He swam me to the docks, and carried me to the top. Then he put his fingers to my neck... wait, was he checking my heart beat? He was! I was unconscious!

**Kids POV**

She wasnt breathing! "Come on Jenifer!" I muttered. I looked at her pale, wet face. 'Good a time as ever.' I thought, then i leaned down.

That was when i started to give her mouth to mouth. But to me, i wasnt just saving her life... I was kissing her. After a few breathes, i began beating her chest, to get her heart going. The basics.

Her eyes fluttered open, and then she leaned over and spit up sea water. She looked up at me, then started to cry.

"Shh, Its ok Jenifer." I cooed to her, wrapping my arms around her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, then she kissed me. At first i was surprised, but then i realized this wasnt a dream i experiensed ever since she got here.

I kissed her back. She put her hair through my hair and tangled it into her fingers. We only broke apart for breath a few times, but we stayed together as much as possible.

Then Jenifer started to shiver, so i broke apart again and grabbed my dry shirt. I drapped it around her shoulders, and then picked her up bridle style. She giggled a little, then rested her head against my bare chest.

After a while, i realized she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I went a little faster, cause i didnt want her to catch a cold. I had to get her home soon, or we would have a sick little girl.

**No ones POV**

"You found her?!" Tsubaki gasped as Kid walked up the porch. He only nodded, walking into the house. Inside, there was no one. "Is everyone else still looking?" Kid asked, laying Jenifer down on the couch.

"Yes, Lord Death has the whole city looking for her. I should call everyone back." Tsubaki thought aloud. Kid only nodded, before going to get blankets.

After Tsubaki called everyone, she brought Jenifer into the back room to get her into some dry, warm clothes.

"Where is she?" Liz burst through the door with a force that actually knocked the door off its hinges. She caught sight of Jenifer unconscious on the couch, and immediatly ran to the side.

The others came in a little bit more calmly, but still franticly all the same. The last one to come in was Blackstar, and he stayed behind to fix the door.

"What happened?" Soul asked, sitting on an armchair. "All i know is that she fell into the ocean. I got an anonomyous call that shew as at the docks and drowning. I ran immediatly. Funny thing was, she was at the exact same dock as the last time." Kid explained, getting a heating pad to put in Jenifers blankets.

"I bet it was my sister." Reggie muttered, leaning against the fireplace. Everyone nodded, having a sad look in their eyes.

"She sure is getting unconscious alot!" Blackstar hollared when he finished the door. Patty kinda giggled a little, and Kid chuckled, much to everyones surprise.

"I think she's waking up!" Maka cried, who was leaning over the back of the couch over Jenifer. Everyone crowded around, but they let Liz, Kid, and Reggie get the closest since they seemed to be the closest to Jenifer.

Jenifer's eyes fluttered open.

**Jenifers POV... The one we have used for the whole story.**

"Huh?" My eyes were having a hard time opening, but they did eventually. It was blurry at first, but i saw Kid, Reggie, and Liz kneeling at my left, Maka leaning over the side and Soul behind her. Blackstar, Patty and Tsubaki were behind Kid, Reggie, and Liz.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asked softly. I looked at him and immediatly blushed. "Did... Did that actually happen?" I asked Kid, who blushed also. "Yup." He said in a soft voice. "Wow." I stared out into space for a second.

Liz looked confused, and looking from me to Kid before giving up. "So, what happened?" Soul asked.

"It was Luna." I paused, waiting for it all to sink in. "On the Earth plane, i had a friend named Katie. She was the one that had me call Death. She didnt think i could do it. She is Luna." I looked up at them.

Maka looked at Kid. "Is it possible?" She asked, concern clouding her face. "For a powerful witch, yes." Kid nodded.

"She, Free, and some other frog lady cornered me to the dock. They... They wanted to send me back cause i was in the way of her goal. At first, she wanted me to join her. But then i got in her way." I looked up at Kid.

He nodded. "I was at the edge of the docks. I had a choice. Either leave this place forever and never see any of you again. Or die, in this place that i love so much. I would rather die than leave you guys." I looked up at the others.

Maka and Patty had tears in their eyes. Liz was full on crying. Blackstar was looking at me with a look of respect. Soul was giving me a mixed look of crazy and boredom. Reggie and Kid were looking at me blankly.

"What?" I asked, looking at all of their faces. "We would all rather die than loose you too." Kid said, looking at me with a face i would always remember. With kindness and love.

I looked at the others, and they were all smiling, even Soul! Well, i think he was... He was kind baring his sharp teeth... so...

"So, who was the frog lady?" I asked and Blackstar cracked up. The others followed suite, laughing like their lives depended on it. "Her name Eurka Frog. She's a witch, and her animal base is the frog." Maka explained, wiping away tears.

"Oh..." I stated. "Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yes?" They all replyed at the same time. "Could i get up please?" I asked. I think they were just realizing then that they were all so close to me.

They all moved away so i could get up, and when i did i realized that something was wrong. There was a flash of blue light, and the smell of salt water filled the air.  
"Um guys..." I started to say, but then i leaped off the couch. Where i was just laying down, Stein was shredding the couch.

"I would love to disect you now." He said dully. I looked around, and no one was here except for Reggie. Seriously?

"Reggie!" I yelled before jumping down to him. "Dagger mode." He called right before he caught me. Then we were in a serious battle, and all Stein had was a scalple.

Stein leaped at us, slashing. Reggie deflected it, then jumped back. Stein dashed around us with incredible speed, so fast Reggie didnt see it. "Behind us." I stated, and Reggie turned around just in time to block the attack.

I transformed into a Chain sythe, (What Tsubaki usually is, with the sythes on each end attached with a chain.) and Reggie swung me around until i was wrapped around Steins foot. Reggie jerked it, making Stein trip.

I then transformed to normal mode, except my hand was a chain again. I wrapped it around Stein, but it wasnt Stein. It was a projection. I whirled around, and saw Stein right in front of Reggie.

"NOOO!" I cried out, and then jumped in front of Reggie. Instantly, i held twin blades, and held Stein back long enough for Reggie to move away. Where were the others? I looked at Reggie, and he nodded that he was ok.

I jumped backwards, and he caught me in sword mode. "We end this." I said. Reggie looked at me in curiosity. "When i say so, channel all your soul waves into me. All the waves you can muster." I commanded, and he nodded.

Reggie jumped, avoiding Stein once again. Stein looked at us, and it looked like his eyes were cracked. He was drowning in his own Madness. He lept at us, and it looked like he was gonna use his Soul wave lengths against us.

"NOW!" I commanded, and Reggie channeled every ounce of his Soul waves into me. It was alot more that i expected. I transformed back to human form with my twin blades again. I think i was kinda glowing with all the waves coursing through me. No, i was. There was so much power with his and mine together, i was radiating it.

Stein jumped in front of me and channeled his attack into me. Nothing happened. He looked up at me, and i smirked. He jumped back, preparing another attack.

I charged. He charged. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed a cry of war. I held my weapons up, and we striked at the same time. There was a flash of light.

**Reggie's POV**

When Jenifer asked me to channel ALL my soul waves into her, i thought she was crazy. I had alot of power, and i didnt want to see her destroyed. But, then i looked at her soul. It was projected. I couldnt see it. I had to use my mind to zoom out of the house to be able to see it. It was almost 5 times the size of the school.

Then, when i channeled my soul into hers, i looked again. I zoomed out even more. It was almost the size of the city. Almost where Death's soul touched.

**Jenifer's POV**

When i opened my eyes, there was ruin. Kids house was destroyed, and everything else for 3 miles. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real. I did all this? Then, slowly... it began to rebuild by piece, like someone was rewinding the video.

When everything was back to the way it was, me and Reggie found ourselves on the couch. Stein was on an arm chair in front of us. In a flash, i changed my hand into a chain and then tyed Stein up. Me and Reggie looked at each other, totally out of breath and surprised.

"That was kinda weird." Reggie gasped, getting his breath back. "Uh huh." I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Stein. Reggie kept on looking at me from the corner of his eyes, but i shook it off.

That was when i noticed red coming down Steins face. I walked over and reached out to touch it. Before i could, Reggie snatched me hand away. "Dont!" He cried out. "One touch, and you'd be experiencing your worst nightmares. Your physical self would be drowning in Madness and attacking everyone in sight. Or who ever the maker of it tells you to." Reggie explained.

"My sister made it. Probebly poisoned him, and then made him attack you." Reggie wiped the redness from his face with a tissue.

I nodded. "Wait, does that mean that Stein is free?" I asked, looking at Stein. "Probably, but we should leave him bound until he wakes up just in case." Reggie explained, sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands.

Again, i nodded and sat down next to Reggie.

It didnt take too long for Stein to wake up. "Wha? What happened?" He questioned looking around. That was when he noticed he was bound. "What is thing?" Stein asked, then smirked.

"Do you really think you can keep me chained?" He asked, then started to struggle. Steins expression changed from a smirk to surprise. Then he looked desperate, cause he couldnt get free, and his title of being the best was fading away.

He stopped struggling, then looked at his suroundings. "Im at Kids house." Stein mused. "When they get here, youll be done for." Stein laughed. Me and Reggie looked at each other, than around us.

"Where did they go?" Reggie asked, looking for any sign of our friends. "I dont know. Before Stein attacked us, there was a blue flash, then it smelled like the sea." I explained, then stopped.

We both looked at each other in shock. "Luna." We said at the same time. Stein looked at us in curiosity. "You Luna's brother, right?" Stein asked, nodding at Reggie. "Yup." Reggie nodded.

"Has Kid beaten you up yet?" Stein asked in amusment. "Yup." Reggie nodded. Stein nodded his approval. Then turned to me. "Whats your connection?" Stein asked getting his bored look back.

"Uh... Im there friend... and..." I didnt really know what to say. "She's Kids girlfriend." Reggie explained. I looked at him in surprise. "Oh come on! You cant keep the fact that you two made out from me! Im your partner!" Reggie laughed.

"And did you know that she doesnt need you?" Stein asked. There was silence. I froze. Reggie turned to Stein. "Ya, i knew that. Her soul is bigger than all of ours combined. She could be a Meister if she wanted to, or even go it solo." Reggie stated.

I looked at him in shock. He knew.

"Ok then, i see you guys are friends with the kids... Then why am i tyed up?" Stein asked, gesturing to the chains holding him. Reggie and i looked at each other, than kinda laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Stein asked. "You really dont remember?" Reggie asked. Stein nodded. "I can see the Madness within you. When i told you about it, you attacked me. We just found out you were being used by Luna." I explained.

Stein looked shocked. "I... Im sorry what i did." Stein looked truly ashamed. "Its your worst nightmare." I mused. Stein jerked his head up to look up at me. "How did you..." He started.

"You remember. You remember everything. But, you thought it was just another nightmare coming to haunt you. A little different, but a nightmare all the same." I explained, and from the look in Steins eyes, i hit the nail on the head.

"I didnt want to believe it. I did think it was a dream. But it wasnt." He looked down, totally defeated.

I released him from the chains, and he almost fell to the ground if Reggie didnt catch him. "Whats next?" Reggie asked. Stein stood up, ready for action. I was about to explain the plan when there was a knock at the door.

I immediatly transformed into my twin sword form, and Reggie grabbed me, ready for the battle to commence. Stein calmly walked to the door. And you would never believe who it was. It was Spirit.

"Wheres Maka?" He asked urgently. I looked at Stein. "Luna has her and the others." Reggie explained. I transformed back.

"Oh, its the cute small one!" Spirits face instantly lit up. "Reggie... CHOP!" Reggie hit him over the head with his fists. "Owww." Spirit whinned as he bled from the head.

"So, whats the plan?" Stein asked as he lit a cigarete. Spirit and Reggie turned to look at me expectantly. I was their leader, for now. I was the one they looked up to. If it went south, it was my fault.

"We go find Luna. And if im right, i know exactly where their gonna be." I said with an air of authority. "Lets just hope im wrong." I muttered as we walked down the street, probably to our doom.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

And of course, i was right. At the school, in cages, were the others. Blackstar and Patty were in one, Liz and Tsubaki were in another, and Maka had her own. Kid was on top of the cages, next to Luna. Standing on either sides of the cages were Free and Eruka Frog. "Well, look who desided to show up!" Luna cried. She walked around Kid, who was bound by enchanted strands of... was that seaweed? Anyways, he was bound.

"Good to see your alive Jenifer. Oh, and look! Reggie's come out of his shell to play! Finally gotten over it?" Luna taunted, making Reggie linch. "Whats she talking about?" I asked, looking up at Reggie from the reflection of one of the blades. (I was in twin blade form! I really like that one!)

"The reason im a Meister instead of a Siren, is because i dont have any magic. At least, not any witch magic. You have to be born with it. So, i was disowned. Luna tried to stick up for me, but got tired of trying. Lord Death took me in, and found i had soul waves instead of magic." Reggie explained. "I was taunted and bullied as a child for not being able to do the simplest things. They went as far as attacking me with magic, and beating me up. Luna would save me from that, but nothing else." Reggie looked up at his sister.

"I would never let another witch hurt you and get away with it." Luna's face softened for a moment. But only a moment.

"Eruka Frog, Free." Luna commanded, and they jumped into action. Free transformed into his werewolf form, and Eruka Frog summoned giant frog beasts. Free and Eruka Frog lept into battle at the same time, only to be struk down by Stein, weilding Spirit.

"Go. Save the others." Spirit said boredly, while litting a cigarete. Reggie nodded, and charged the cages. We got to the first cage with Blackstar and Patty in them, breaking the lock and freeing them, when we were attacked.

Reggie turned and we were face to face with an old enemy of mine. "Britney?" I gasped, not believing what i was seeing. Britney was here, in Death city. She was wearing a cowboy hat, booty shorts, a long sleaved plaide shirt that was cut and tyed below the bust, and was holding a glowing whip. She was sitting on the middle red tip that were on the school.

"Dean?" Patty and Liz gasped at the same time. And sure enough, it was Dean.

"Britney, what are you doing here?" I asked, not believing the scene that was unfolding in front of my eyes. "Revenge." She said with such venom, and a sneer and her face.

She lashed out at Reggie, but he jumped back just in time. Britney jumped down with such force right where we were, that it created a crater. Reggie got ready, not taking his eyes off of the new enemy.

Quick as a snake, Britney turned around and shot Dean at us faster then we could blink. She caught Reggie by his wrist, and me by the hilt of my left blade. I transformed into a single blade, that Dean didnt have a hold of.

Reggie wiggled out of the whip, and sliced at Britney. She dodged everything Reggie threw at her. "Damn." Reggie muttered, then i turned into a hand gun. He smiled, then started blasting at Britney.

She could avoid one or two, but not when we shot multiple shots. We hit her with our 4th shot, then our 5th. And when we were finished with her, she rolled hard, smoking and clothes with holes all in em.

That was when the singing started.

Before i could warn Reggie, he was already under. He had no magic to defend himself. No defense against being controled. I transformed back to my human form, and jumped away from him. I looked to the others, and they had been in battle.

Maka had cuts and bruises, a black eye and a finger going the wrong way. Tsubaki's clothes were smoldering and holded, revealing a little too much. She was bruised all over, and unconscious.

Liz had a gash in her head, several cuts and a broken nose. Patty just looked like she had been in a fight, and lost. It was that bad.

The guys were already under Luna's spell, their wounds healing as the magic consumed them. "Just a little closer..." Luna muttered, and then her plan hit me. "NOOOOO!" I cried out, but it was too late.

Kid wasnt trapped. He was waiting. He was already under her spell, and waiting to be given orders. "Now." Luna nodded at Kid, and he exploded.

I blacked out, and that was long enough.

When i woke up, it looked exactly like my visison. The school was in ruins, my friends injured and unconscious. Death on a chain. Kid in the middle of it all.

"Kid?" I asked, getting up from the debri that was on me. His head whiped around instantly and looked at me.

"Kid? Please, this isnt you! Snap out of it!" I pleaded, struggling to stand. His face looked torn. He was fighting.

"Thats it! Fight her! She doesnt control you! No one does!" I explained, getting closer and closer to him. I think he was winning, because he started to walk towards me. "Jenifer?" He asked, as if in a misty room.

"Yes, its me! Come back to me Kid!" I pleaded, and then we were face to face. I reached out to grab his arm, and the red in his eyes started to slip away.

"Kid? What are you doing?" Luna asked, walking over to us. She was pulling Death on her chain, as if her were a dog and she was the human. Kid turned around to look at Luna, than back to me.

"You... dont control... me!" Kid managed to get out. Luna laughed. "Of course i do! And all i have to do is sing." Luna admitted with an evil smile.

I sighed. "Ive had enough of this." I said in a bored tone. I walked over to Luna, and then punched her in the face. Kid and Luna looked at me in shock.

"Did you just..." Luna asked. I nodded. Then i saw something in Luna's face that i had never seen before. Rage. Utter, blind rage.

She started to sing, rising up onto a broom so i couldnt reach her. She sung with fury, making Kids face change. Kid said one word before i lost him. "Run."

So i did the logical thing. The thing that anyone would do in a time like that. I ran.

I could hear Kid running behind me, slicing through the air. "Is this really what you want to do?" I asked, not bothering to look back. "You've hurt your friends. Your family. Everyone you love." I screamed at him, tears in my eyes as i thought about all the horror that happened to my friends.

I started to slow down. Not the best idea. Kid grabbed me from behind, kneed me with all his strength, then threw me. I kinda bounced and rolled at the same time down the road as Kid and Luna followed.

"I see you've made your choice." I said as he grabbed me by my throat, lifting me into the air. "Any last words?" Luna asked, lowering herself down to watch Kid kill me. This was it. Kid was really going to do it.

"Last words?" I asked, looking at Kid. "My last words are..." I thought about what i was going to say to Kid. Then it hit me.

"My last words are to Kid." Kid looked at me suspiciously. "Kid... I love you." I finally admitted. Through all of this, i never had the courage to say it until i was at deaths door. Literally.

I looked down at Kid to see what expressions were on his face. Hate. Evil. Smugness. Nothing. This is what i expected. But, i was greeted with something better. A smile. Kid lowered me down to my feet, then wrapped me in a hug.

"WHAT!?" Luna shrieked, looking from me to Kid. "No, this cant be happening!" Luna really looked like she was gonna loose it. She started singing again, but no matter how much she did, she wasn't getting my Kid back.


	12. Chapter 11

It had been a month since the attack and capture of Luna. Me and Reggie had been on many missions, and we had unlocked many skills. Maka and me had found a love of reading, of course mine was mainly Manga and fiction. She introduced me to a really cool site called Fanfiction, where i met this awesome writer named Black Kitten Chara. She's awesome, and a great writer and friend! I would be lost without her.

Liz has grown to be like a big sister to me. We do each others hair, talk about boys and our problems, fight human soul eating monsters. You know, girl stuff. Patty has become my little sister, much to Liz's relief. Liz says that maybe she will start annoying me instead of her. Patty is just too innocent!

And Kid... Well, lets just say we have been getting along just fine! Actually, i think he was just trying to sneak up on me, but then found that i was writing about him and stopped to read.

"Aw! How did you know!?" Kid pouted. I turned around in my desk and kissed his cheak. "Cause im just cool like that!" I announced.

"She sensed your soul wave length." Reggie explained, looking around Crona, who was on his lap. Oh ya, didnt i mention? Crona and Reggie have really hit it off! They have become inspererable, and even Ragnarok likes him!

"Oh." Kid stated, sitting down next to me. I stood up and then plopped down in his lap. "Whatcha readin?" I asked curiously. "Oh, just a textbook." Kid explained, but i always knew when he was lying.

"What did you do!?" I asked. He looked at me like he had done nothing wrong, but i gave him my eyebrow. No one can lie to me when my eyebrow goes up. "Well... i kinda took..." Kid began, but was cut off by a scream.

"KID! WHERES MY JOURNAL!" Liz screamed. Patty came in behind her, shooting signals of danger. Liz's eyes fell to the book Kid was reading. "You... were... reading... MY JOURNAL?!" Liz shrieked, then went for Kids head.

"Ok students, calm down." Stein said in a bored tone. Everyone settled down in their seats, but kinda nervously. This was the first time Stein had returned since my first day and the incident.

"Oh, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, Tsubaki and... Jenifer." Stein read the names from a paper. "Your needed in Lord Deaths office." Stein looked up, and nodded to the door.

We all shrugged and walked out of the room. None of us were prepared for the sorrow that was going to happen in Lord Deaths office.

"Hello father." Kid greeted his dad. Death just nodded, a sad look on his face. I looked around the room, and it all looked the same except...

"DEAN!" Liz and Patty tackled their brother in a fierce bear hug. "Howdy little 'uns." Dean smiled at them. Ok, so this is what happened. Dean was being controled by Luna for a long time. Like, when they went looking for me, he got jumped and controled.

He and Stein spent the last month recovering.

"Is something wrong, Lord Death?" Maka asked, concern filling her. Death looked at us all.

"Im afraid, i have bad news. Jenifer... She needs to go back to the Earth plane." Death explained. Silence filled the room. Even the Thompson family stopped their ruenion. Then all hel broke loose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JENIFER NEEDS TO GO BACK!?" Kid bellowed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Liz and Patty screamed at the same time. "I cant believe this! Its not happening, its not happening!" Maka said over and over. "WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO LEAVE?" Soul yelled. "JENIFER IS A GREAT STAR! Though not as big as me! SHE SHOULDNT NEED TO BE SILENCED!" Blackstar explained while using his giant voice. "Why? Lord Death, why must she leave?!" Tsubaki tryed to stay calm, but it was clear she was panicing.

Through all this, Lord Death was silent. Only when they all calmed down, did he speak. "Her family is looking for her at the Earth plane. People are asking about her. Plus, this isnt her dimension. If she stayed here perminantly, she would disapear." Lord Death explained.

"When she turns 20, she can stay with us for as long as she likes. Until then, she must stay where she was born. She can visit, of course." Lord Death explained. But it didnt matter. I had to leave for a while.

"Ill let you say goodbye." Death bowed, then left the room with Dean. Instantly, i was surronded by my friends. "We're gonna miss you!" Liz and Patty said at the same time through tears as they hugged me.

"Stay cool." Soul smiled his toothy grin. Maka walked up to me, and gave me a book. "I made it. Its of all of our adventures, so you can remember. When you come back, ill continue to fill it for the next time." Maka explained before hugging me.

Tsubaki walked over to me and broke down crying. I hugged her, trying to reasure her that it would be ok. Blackstar had to pull her off me. He handed me his autographed picture. "So you dont forget me." He smiled.

Then, i had to say goodbye to the only person i couldnt say goodbye to. Kid.

"You had better call me." I looked at him serious. He nodded. I leaned in and kissed him. Our last kiss. For a while anyways. It was the best one yet.

"I will never stop thinking about you." Kid whispered. I nodded.

Soul walked up when we had finished. "To remember us all by." He gave me another toothy grin. I had come to love that grin.

It was a picture of all of us. Me, Stein, Spirit, Lord Death, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Kid. It was a picture i would never loose. Lord Death walked in, and prepared his mirror for me to go home.

Before i walked through, Death handed me my mirror. "Just in case." He said, giving me a sad smile. I nodded.

Just as i was going to walk through, i turned around and looked at my friends. It would be a long time before i would see them again. But i would see them again.

To be continued in another story


End file.
